Always be with You
by Puppybluie
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are left alone together when the rest of the family goes to California to solve a case. What will happen? Puckabrina!
1. WHAT!

**This is my first fanfic so please no flames! Also Sabrina and Puck are fourteen, which means Red and Daphne are eleven. is no longer the Wolf either and Red is not crazy so her and Daphne are best friends. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

**Nobody's POV**

"PUUCCKK!!" Sabrina yelled as she looked in her mirror. She stomped out of her room to go hunt down Puck. She didn't even checking to see if her screaming had woken up her sister, Daphne, but she didn't need to look to know that her sister was still sleeping, she could sleep through a tornado. Sabrina reached Puck's door and barged in, ignoring all the signs magically taped to the door. As she walked into his marvelous room she couldn't help but stare at the beauty of it. She quickly got over the room knowing what would happen if she stayed in one place for too long. She wondered around the room until she reached a giant trampoline with a boy sitting lazily on it. The boy had unruly blond hair and was wearing a green hoodie. At the sight of Sabrina his face lit up with a mischievous grin.

"Nice hair, Grimm." He commented.

"How do you explain this, Puck?!" Sabrina yelled pointing to her newly purple hair. That only caused Puck to grin wider and harder.

"I thought it would match your ugly face." He replied simply. Unfortunately that only caused her anger to flare even more. You could almost see smoke raising from Sabrina's ears. Then she leaped for him. But Puck knew what was coming from past experience and popped out his marvelous pink wings and took to the air only slightly out of Sabrina's reach. As she jumped up and down Puck yelled, "How you gonna get me, Grimm?" Until she did something unexpected, she crumpled to the ground, putting her head into her hands and started whimpering. At that, Puck cocked his head curiously and slowly flew down to ask what was wrong and, if needed, to comfort her. He walked over to her slowly and with zero confidence.

"Sabri-" He started but never got to finish because she jumped up, elbowed him in the stomach while grabbing his wooden sword at the same time. Then, as he was leaning forward with his hands on his stomach, she knocked him the ground with the sword's point an inch from his throat.

"Okay, now that you got me, what are you going to do?" Puck asked mockingly.

"This." Sabrina answered. Then she flipped the sword so butt of it was facing him and jabbed him in the stomach with him knocking all the air out of him. Right when he had curled into a tiny ball, she picked him up by his shirt and punched him full in the face. Then she dropped him and walked calmly out of the room without another word.

**Sabrina's POV**

Puck was such a jerk! Why did he have to do this to me? Oh, that's right! Because it's "fun". I walked down the hall and into the bathroom to take a shower. I locked the door and began to run the water. I slipped out of my clothes and hopped in. Luckily, I discovered that Puck wasn't smart enough to use permanent dye so my hair quickly returned to it's natural silky blond. When I was done taking my shower, I tightly rapped myself in a fluffy tower and run towards my room. Unfortunately I run, literally, into Puck. Haven't I seen enough of the jerk? I slammed into him causing me to fall backwards, still gripping my towel tightly. I braced myself for the impact of the floor but it never came. Then I realized that Puck had caught me.

"Um... Thanks." I whispered to him, then ran into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. My heart was fluttering and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Stupid hormones! But still it's just Puck. I pushed that to the back of my mind and went to my dresser. I took out some blue jeans. I was about to wear a purple T-shirt but it reminded me of this mornings prank so I quickly switched to a lime green T-shirt that fit me nicely showing my curves.

I opened my door and stuck my head out of it, looking left then right. Once I was sure the hallway was clear I ran all the way downstairs. I kept running until I almost run into Granny.

"Oh, there you are, _liebling_." Granny Relda exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere, I should have guessed Puck was keeping you. Anyways, I need you and Puck to stay here alone."

"WHAT?!?!?" I screamed. This could _not _be happening! "You heard me correctly. We have a case in California and a Grimm has to stay here one for the barrier to stay up and two to make sure Puck doesn't burn the house down."

"WHAT?!?!? You can't just leave me alone with _him_! Anyone but him! Please!" I begged knowing it would cause Granny to feel a little bad. I knew want they were doing. Everyone thought Puck and I were meant to be and they were always trying to get us together. This was just another one of their schemes.

"I'm sorry _liebling_, but it's okay you won't be totally alone, Elvis will be here!"

"Great!" I grumbled sarcastically, falling onto the couch. Granny seemed in a hurray. I wonder why? Probably to tell Puck the news.

"Glad you're happy, good bye!"

That caused me to shoot straight up. "Wait, what? Your leaving n-n-now?" Then everything went black.

**Puck's POV**

I walked down the stairs slowly, still trying to recover from all of Sabrina's attacks on me. Man, that girl could punch! I couldn't breath for about five minutes. It's a good thing I'm immortal.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs the only thing I noticed was Sabrina past out on the floor and the Old Lady standing above her looking concerned.

Seeing that I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Wow! It's like a Jonas Brothers concert in here!" The Old Lady gave me a look that clearly said _What?!_ but I ignored it. Then she started to walk over to me.

"Puck, _liebling_, I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Old Lady?" I asked curiously. She looked calm, then what could be wrong? Maybe it had something to do with Sabrina pasted out on the floor. Hmm...Sabrina looked pretty when she was passed out. Wait! _What?_

"The family is going on a case in California so you and Sabrina are staying home alone." Oh, okay. That wasn't so bad. Wait! _What _did she just say?!?!?

"WHAT?!??!" I yelled, then everything went black.

**Sabrina's POV**

When I finally came through everything that had just happened flooded back to me and I groaned. I looked up to find Puck laying on the ground, passed out_._ He looked so cute!_ Wait! _Pretend I didn't say that! Anyways, I'm guessing Granny had just told him the news. I looked to Granny next.

"You told him?"

"Yep"She replied simply."Sabrina, I need to go so when Puck wakes up tell him I left. There's a list of emergency phone numbers and plenty of food. I think that's it." Granny turned around and headed towards the door. Right when she had her hand on the door knob I remembered something.

"Wait, Granny! How long are you going to be gone?"

"Two weeks. Now good bye,_ liebling_" She kissed me on the forehead and left, locking the door behind her. _Two weeks_? I was beginning to feel light headed but just then Puck come through.

"WAIT, WHAT?!?!" He yelled. Ouch, that hurt! Gosh, that boy can yell loud!

"She gone Puck. It's no use yelling." I said to him while I walked over to the TV turning it on the same time I plopped onto the couch.

"Is she really gone?" Puck wondered, more to himself, as he walked over to the couch and sat down on the other end. "Believe it, Puck. She's gone" How could he not believe it? It was just all part of their evil, little plan! Curse that plan!

We both just sat there on the couch for about thirty minutes both thinking the same thing: _Well, this is awkward._

When all of a sudden there was a giant flash of light. Then a girl about my age came hovering down. What really caught my attention was her giant aquamarine wings that glittered slightly in the light. She had reddish-brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulders and shocking emerald green eyes. She was wearing a long white dress with a golden rope tied around her waist and black converse. Altogether she looked like a goddess. She scanned the room for a few seconds until her eyes met Puck's and mine. Then she gave an a million dollar smile showing all her pearly white teeth.

"Hello, my name is Alice."


	2. Alice

**Hey! This is the second chapter of my story! Also Briar isn't dead. Thought I might add that. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Sabrina's POV**

After Alice said that Puck stupidly commented, "Oh! Okay! Wait, what?" I sighed and slapped myself on the forehead at his stupidity. I looked over to Alice to find that she was _still _smiling. She's been smiling for at least five minutes and it's starting to freak me out. "Okay _Alice. _Who are you exactly?" She smiled at me farther and happily began. "As you know my name is Alice, no last name. And I am the Queen of Fairy." That small sentence seemed to knock out Puck's stupidity and wake him up. Well, it knocked out _most_ of his stupidity.

"WHAT?!? But I'm the King of Faery!**(A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong!)** And I'm not married! That would be gross!"

"Oh, I know that Puck! The Fairy that I am queen of is spelled F-A-I-R-Y, not F-A-E-R-Y! So no worries. Well, continuing I am the Queen of Fairy, but I try to be humble about it, and as like Puck I am not married. I also love to help lost couples find their way!" She exclaimed and put on her magnificent smile, _again._ Then something sunk into my mind.

"Wait, what do you mean help lost couples find their way?" Alice smiled at me gentler, seeming to sense the creepy feeling that overworked smile gave me. "You see Sabrina, I am here to help you find your way." When Puck realized what Alice's words meant he turned a strange red/purple type color. I don't think that's healthy. " What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Follow me please. Puck, can you please wait here?" She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile that dazed him as he nodded his head. After I got over the wave of jealousy that came over me I followed Alice into the kitchen.

When she was sure Puck wouldn't be able to hear our conversion, she turned towards me.

"Sabrina, I am here for a very special reason. I am here to help you and Puck find your way to each other." At first I thought she was joking, but as I began to see the truth in her own eyes, searching mine, I realized she was dead serious! I scowled at her for thinking that I actually liked Puck! When she saw me scowl her smile faded. _Finally!_ But then it came back out again. _Snap!_

"I know what you are thinking Sabrina, but believe me, I can read your mind so I am absolutely positive that you do not just like but _love_ Puck!" She sighed at her words as if it was a romance novel instead of someone's _**LIFE**_! I decided to test to see if she really could read my mind. "Okay so, if you _can_ read my mind, what I'm I thinking now?" I began to picture purple dinosaurs swimming underwater. "Sabrina, you are thinking of purple dinosaurs swimming underwater." Alice twirled around as she said that sentence. Wow, this girl was really happy-go-lucky. Daphne would love her. I sighed, "Okay well, if you think that Puck and I are meant to be, like the rest of this stupid family, then what are you going to do?" That small comment made her smile so hard I thought her face was going to break. "Oh, I have a plan. Actually, I have many plans, and I will tell you each when I am ready to use them." With that she swirled around and skipped out of the room. Weird.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Puck asked looking very, _very_ bored sprawled out onto the couch.

"Oh, I think you know." Alice answered giving him a knowing smile. At first Puck looked very confused but then the blood drained from his face and his look of confusion was replaced by one of fear. He darted up the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet several times in his haste. Alice smiled happily at her worked.

**Alice's POV**

"So what were you guys talking about?" Puck asked. He was trying to make Sabrina paranoid by making her think he had hear the conversion, even though he really had not. I decided to try to see if I could get him to think about any of his secrets. "Oh, I think you know." I replied simply giving him a knowing smile. Then I listened in to his thoughts.

_What is she talking about? What if- no! No! She can't! _Then I saw the blood drain from his face. _My diary! Does she have it? How does she even know about it, I haven't told anyone! Maybe she's a mind reader! No, that's impossible! Well it wouldn't hurt to check. _With that thought he darted upstairs to his room. Where he would travel to the trampoline and look in the secret trapdoor under it to find his diary still there. Then I smiled at my work. I do not care if Sabrina thinks I smile to much and that that creeps her out.

"Okay what was that about?" Sabrina questioned looking at me knowing I knew the answer. "I am going to steal Puck's diary." I smiled mischievously. "Wow! Puck has a diary?" She looked shocked then it faded. "Well, he does have a unicorn stuffed animal." Then she laughed out loud at the thought. I continued, deciding to answer Sabrina's previous question.

"Yes, Puck does have I diary and I am **(A/N: Notice how Alice never says "I'm") **going to steal it while he is sleeping." I smiled deviously at the thought_. _That smile made Sabrina take a step backward.

"Why can't I steal it?" Sabrina whined looking towards me pleadingly.

"No, because if you get caught my plan will be ruined." She nodded at me slowly like I was insane. I am not insane she just thinks I am.

"Fine then, what time is it anyways?"

"Eight-thirty. You should go to bed so I can get to working on stealing Puck's diary." Sabrina nodded then began her way towards the stairs but stopped suddenly spinning around. "Wait, one: Puck's not asleep yet and two: how exactly are you going to steal his diary?" She smiling smugly thinking she had caught me in a dead end. Only, she had not. I had planned this from the very start I always had everything planned out. Every flaw was smooth and I even had emergency plans for_ anything_ that could wrong. "The answer to your first comment is yes. Puck is sleeping after going to check to see if his diary was still in it's original spot he went to bed on his trampoline. As for your second comment I am going to do this." Then I easily changed into a brown-furred chimpanzee. Sabrina looked over me as her eyebrows furrowed. She grunted and crossed her hands over her chest as she stomped out of the room and into her bedroom. I giggled quietly at the sight of her. She was so stubborn and she always wanted to be right.

I sighed and got to work. What Sabrina did not know was that I never planned on going as a chimpanzee. I was really going as a bird. A robin to be exact. I skipped the steps of the stairs two at a time and tip-toed to Puck's room. I quietly opened the door, being able to make it not make a sound due to my petite figure. Once inside I changed into a beautiful blue robin and flew over head until I came across Puck's trampoline. I flew steadily downward and hopped onto the ground silently. I looked up at Puck. He and Sabrina were meant to be and I, as well as the rest of the family, could sense it. I cautiously walked under the trampoline, and then transformed back to myself with wings tucked in, of course. I looked around to make sure Puck was still sound asleep and uncovered the trapdoor from all the leaves, twigs, and something gooey. After looking around again, I slowly opened the hatch and peeked inside. In it I saw a purple (Sabrina's favorite color. Coincidence?) book with _Puck_ sprawled on the front. I grabbed it and threw it up and down a few times for good measure. Then I transformed into a shaggy terrier, and, with the book in my mouth, ran off.

When I reach his door I softly opened it and sneaked into Sabrina's room. I looked to her bed and found her already fast asleep. I smiled sweetly and gently down at her. She looked so helpless, innocent, and relaxed. And I was happy for her, also knowing with me here helping her, soon she would have Puck who, without a doubt, would protect her from anything. She would thank me for this. If not now then in the future. If not out loud then in her thoughts. But either way she would thank me. I also knew that she would be ecstatic about me successfully capturing Puck's diary. I was not happy about doing it but right now I would do anything for them to get together. They have the most pure love that I have ever seen, out of so many couples. I guess that was what was pushing me to the limit, but I was happy with it.

I looked around the room then realized something. I did not have anywhere to sleep. I looked towards Sabrina, thinking of waking her up to ask where I should sleep, but then decided against it when I saw how peaceful she was in her sleep. Then I had an idea. I thought since Daphne was not here I could sleep in her bed. It might be a bit small but not by too much. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I placed Puck's diary in the secret pocket of my dress then began to stare at the ceiling and all the mini planes hung there. I wondered if Sabrina would be mad at me in the morning for sleeping in Daphne's bed. I also wondered if Daphne really would like me and what to be my friend, that would be fun. Then, with all my thoughts, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I just love this chapter, it might be my favorite, maybe not though it depends. I also love Alice I think she's awesome! What do you think for her?**


	3. Laughing Fits

**Hey! This is the third chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Even though I wished I owned a dinosaur!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Sabrina's POV**

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I woke up. I looked around the room confusedly until my eyes rested on the small lump in Daphne's bed. So it was all a dream. The family hadn't left me alone with Puck, and no one named Alice had appeared. Puck doesn't have a diary. _Crud._ It was just all a dream. I propped myself upright with my elbows then looked over to Daphne again. I watched as she rolled over and begin to wake up.

"Daphne, I had the weirdest dream ever last night, " I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "You and the rest of the family had-," Then I screamed as I looked over to Daphne. Only it wasn't Daphne. It was _Alice_. I realized that as soon as I saw the hair. Daphne didn't have hair that shined like it was red in the light. The only person I knew who had hair like that was Alice. I looked down to my hands. It had all been real, everything. That means Puck had a diary! I wonder if Alice had gotten it. Wait, why was she sleeping in Daphne's bed? I guess I never did tell her where to sleep. She'll sleep in Granny's room tomorrow.

Alice had finally woken up, so she stretched and slowly opened her marvelous green eyes. She looked over to me and smiled lightly as if she was tired, which she most likely was. She must take awhile to wake up.

"Good morning, Sabrina! And, yes, I really do take awhile to wake up, unfortunately," Alice greeted me. Then she yawned loudly.

"I can obviously see that. So did you get Puck diary?" I asked hoping that she did, that would make my day. She rolled her eyes then said, "Come on have some faith in me! Of course I got it!" She reached into her dress and pulled it out. Only it was tiny. Then it magically enlarged to it's original size. Alice saw my confused expression. "Magic pocket." She said simply answering my silent question. I nodded and reached out my hand for it. She smiled slightly then handed it over carefully. I starred down at the small purple book with _Puck _scribbled on the front. I started moving my hand to open it but I realized that it had a small, silver lock attached to it. I saw Alice's curious face out of the corner of my eye asking how I was going to open it. I shrugged simply, reaching for my hair as I pulled out a bobby-pin. I straightened it out and had the lock undone in less then eight seconds.

"Actually it was nine seconds." Alice commented smiling mockingly. I scowled and retorted by saying, "Oh, whatever!" I took off the lock and opened the book and began to read. "Wait!" Alice yelled suddenly, causing me to jump up and bang my knee on the bed, along with throwing Puck's diary in the air. "Oh, I am so sorry Sabrina! But Puck is going to get suspicious if we do not go down stairs for breakfast. So let us eat breakfast and when we are done you can read the diary." She reached out her hand but I slapped it away just as quickly. "No! I can read it if I want!" I roughly opened the book and then shoved my nose into it. Unfortunately, I only got to read _Tuesday_ before Alice ripped the book from my hands and shoved it into her magic pocket. I quickly hopped up and was about to wrestle her for it but was stopped by her glare. She had crossed her arms over her chest and was now giving me a look that clearly said, _If you do not go down stairs things are going to get ugly._ I remained on the spot thinking that I could beat her, but then again, she was an Everafter so maybe not. Alice crookedly smiled and walked away proudly. I snarled then walked after her stubbornly.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Alice cooking eggs and bacon. I licked my lips trying to think of the last time I had had normal food. I sat down at the table and waited for her to finish cooking and give me the food that I would surely attack. I looked around and realized that Puck wasn't there nagging Alice to hurray up. Alice looked up and said, "Sabrina, can you go get Puck? He is on the trampoline sleeping. I know you do not want to but do it or else no_ normal_ food." She emphasized the word normal and my eyes grew wide at the thought. Before she could say anything else I bolted up the stairs and barged into Puck's room. I run all the way to his trampoline but then had to stop to catch my breath. I looked up at Puck when I had finally caught my breath, and was now just heavily breathing. He looked so peaceful sleeping I almost didn't want to wake him up. _Almost_. I climbed on the trampoline and started walking over to him carefully making sure I didn't lose my balance. Unfortunately, his weight was pulling me towards the middle so I lost the exact thing I didn't want to lose and started rolling towards him. My back slammed into him with so much force I woke him up. Wow, this is going to be awkward.

Puck rolled over then slowly propped upward and mumbled something that sounded like "Sabrina, I love you" but I wasn't really sure so I converted it into "Sabrina, I hate you." I suddenly felt like crying at those small words. I sucked it up then looked back at Puck. He yawned loudly and sat fully up causing me to roll even closer than I was to him before. When he felt me roll towards him he looked a little bewildered so I decided to pretend to be asleep.

I shut my eyes quickly hoping Puck hadn't seen that I was actually awake. But apparently I fooled him because he murmured, "Sabrina? Are you awake?" Then he nudged me softly as I continued to fake sleep. Puck sighed seeing that I wouldn't wake up any time soon and did the most un-Puck like thing he could do in his entire immortal life. He stroked my hair aside and _kissed_ me on the forehead, then said, "Sweet dreams." He carefully got up and off the trampoline and flew away. I stayed in my current position until I was sure he was gone. I slowly sat up and stretched. Okay what just happened? _Puck just kissed you, silly!_ A weird voice in my head said. As it continued it sighed, _And you liked it!_ I did not head! Wow! Okay now I'm talking to myself not good! Not good at all!

I decided that I would have Alice spy on Puck tonight and report to me in the morning. I got off the trampoline, and traveled through Puck's room all the way downstairs. Alice had finished cooking and had a plate set out for me on the table filled with eggs and bacon. She was eyeing Puck like she would have to slap him any second. She probably did because he was most likely trying to steal my food for himself even though he had his own plates (five to be exact) piled high with food. I sat down on my chair as a smile crept onto my face at all the _normal_ food.

As soon as I was seated I dug in. I started with the eggs then moved on to the bacon when I was done with them. When I was completely finished with my food I spotted Puck staring at me with his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alice smiling uncontrollably.

"You just ate like Daphne!" Puck cried looking like he had just seen a dinosaur come and eat everyone he knew. I flinched at his word remembering how Daphne ate. She was a pig, just like Puck. Then I realized that Alice hadn't eaten.

"Alice why haven't you eaten?" I asked her, confused and curious at the same time.

"Oh, I ate before you woke up." She then gave me a knowing smile and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Then I looked over to Puck and saw that he was blushing as well, and that only made me blush even harder. Then Puck came to his senses and commented on Alice's answer.

"And I had to watch her eat! It was horrible! She eats like- like- like- a PRINCESS! She was so neat! It was so scary I almost barfed up my twenty eggs and thirty-two pieces of bacon!" He yelled throw his hands in the air to emphasize his words. Alice and I broke down laughing at his words. I fell out of my chair and started rolling on the ground. When I had finally reduced my laughing to giggles, I gripped the table for support as I tried to stand up, clutching my stomach. I took a deep breath releasing my stomach and looked over to Alice. She was still laughing and it seemed like every time she had gained control she just lost it again just at the thought of why she was laughing in the first place. Then I remembered something that I needed to ask her. I patiently waited until she was gasping for breath then asked.

"Hey Alice? Can ask for a favor?" She looked up and gave me a look that obviously said, _Shot_. So I thought of my question since Puck was there and it involved him. _Can you spy on Puck tonight?_ Another devious and mischievous smile spread across Alice's face as she nodded slowly. Sometimes I really do think that girl is evil. Puck, who had caught the mysterious exchange, was now looking from me to Alice trying to figure out what the heck had just happened. Unable to figure it he cracked under the pressure and yelled, "Okay, what the heck just happened?!"

Alice and I looked at each other trying to restrain our smiles that would obviously become laughing fits. Unfortunately the power of the smiles were to powerful and we broke down into another fit of laughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What did you think? I still love Alice! And now you know not to mess with her. And you know her laughing brake down? Yeah, that happens to me a lot and that's what is was based off of! Funny, I know.**

**Please review! And thank you again! Dinosaurs Rule!  
**


	4. Puck's Diary!

**Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! Blame school and Maximum Ride(a book series I've been reading. Couldn't put it down.) So I am so so so so so so so sooooo sorry! please forgive me! This is the fourth chapter of my story! (Insert applause) Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! And so are dinosaurs! And I wish I had one but that it's very important now is it? Maybe later it will be. Anyways, now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! So yeah :l**

**Sabrina's POV**

After Alice and I _finally _got over our second laughing fit we were both hyperventilating. I looked over to Puck and saw how confused he was with everything that had just happened. He caught me staring and I broke down again falling to the floor in another fit of laughter. I laughed my heart out while tears were streaming down my face until I had finally stopped long enough to notice Puck's expression. And let me tell you, he looked furious. I thought he was going to start droning on and on about how the Trickster King does not get laughed at, but instead something totally different came out of his mouth.

"Okay! It's official! I do not understand girls at all!" He yelled throwing he's hands in the air until he saw my surely shocked face and added, "Oh, and the Trickster King does not get laughed at." Then he calmly strolled out of the room and up stairs. I looked at Alice who was now sprawled onto the floor gasping for breath and unable to get up because of it. She stayed like that for several minutes until she finally slowly and carefully got to her feet. I noticed how dirty her before pure white dress was.

"Alice, I think you're going to need new clothes," I pointed to her dress, and she looked down then frowned slightly. But just as fast she smiled again as an idea popped into her head. I had a feeling wasn't going to like this one. "That's okay," She happily began. "I will just barrow some of yours!" She skipped up the stairs, leaving me behind in the kitchen with my mouth wide open, and my brain on shut down mode. I collected myself a few seconds later, and rushed into my room before Alice could put on my favorite pair of shorts, along with my favorite shirt.

When I opened the door to my room and saw Alice I stopped in the doorway. She was smiling widely, and twirled around to show me the outfit she had chosen. "I suppose this will do," she stated. I couldn't believe it! I didn't even know I had that shirt or the shorts! Alice was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts that had a few spots were it looked Tye-dye. She also had an tight shirt with no sleeves that had white and aquamarine stripes, although the top-where it was thicker so it wasn't see through-was completely the marvelous blue. She noticed that I had my mouth hanging open with shock and came over closed it for me.

"I guess you like it!" Alice exclaimed with a high-pitched squeal. "Anyways, here is Puck's diary!" She picked up her dirty white dress from the ground and reached inside her magic pocket. She pulled out the book, handed it to me, and dropped her dress to the ground again. I raised my eyebrow. "Fine!" She complained then picked up the dress, and with a wave of her hand made it disappear into thin air.

Alice looked at me, and gestured with her eyes to the diary. "Oh, yeah!" I whispered/yelled. I slowly opened it with a click, and turned to a random page.

_Monday_

_Today was boring. That's all I have to say._

_I pulled a prank on Marshmallow by dying her hair bright orange and hacking it off so it looked like that vampire chick Alice Cullen._

_Only later did I realize that she loves that color orange and Alice Cullen. Not only that but she wants to be Alice when she grows up!_

_What the heck?!_

_I was to busy pranking Marshmallow that I forgot to do Grimm!_

_Bet she was happy. But I wasn't so it doesn't matter._

_So today was a waste._

_Going to sleep now. Hope tomorrow's better._

_Peace Out,_

_-The Trickster King_

I stared down at the book in my hands in disbelief. I remembered that day so clearly, how Puck had been very grumpy while as was very happy. Daphne was even happier than me, thanking Puck every five for making her look like Alice Cullen.

I had completely forgotten that Alice(not Cullen. Confusing I know. Well suck it up.) was there until she said, "Flip to the day that I came we do not have time for every other day!" She grabbed the diary, causing me to jump about two feet in the air, as she flipped hurriedly through pages. When she got to the page she was looking for she smiled evilly, and handed me the book lightly for I was still trying to get over the scare she gave me a moment ago.

I blinked a few times then bent my head downward at the book.

_Friday_

_Well this day both suck and didn't at the same time._

_First good thing, I pulled an awesome prank on Sabri- I mean Grimm._

I stared at that line questioningly. Was he about to call me Sabrina? And why didn't he just erase?

_I dyed Grimm's hair purple! I know it's her favorite color(mine too although before I met her it was green don't know why I changed) even though I liked her hair better blond._

_Of course I didn't tell her that._

_I was glad I used temporary dye. She probably thought I was too stupid to use permanent. _

_I wish. I'm going soft! It's horrible!_

_Well, anyways, Grimm beat me up for doing that and I gotta give her credit. That girl can punch!_

I know, Puck, it's a talent.

_After I recovered I went in the hall only to run into Sabrina._

_In a towel. Awkward._

_So I caught her when she fell and then ran into my room after she ran into hers._

_I don't know about her but I had a weird and sudden feeling, like I should kiss her._

Pink-winged-fairy-boy say what?!_  
_

_Disgusting right?_

_For some reason I don't think so._

_Anyways, After that I went downstairs to find Grimm passed out on the floor._

_I personally thought it was like a Jonas Brothers concert in there._

_Then Granny told me something that made me pass out._

_Sabrina. And. Me. Had. To. Stay. Home. Alone._

_I couldn't believe it._

_Horrible right?_

_For some freakish reason I don't think so.  
_

_Turns out a we didn't stay alone for long._

_About thirty minutes later this fairy named Alice came along._

_She had reddish-brown hair and green eyes._

_That's as far as I'm going to describe her._

Way to work, Puck!

_She was pretty cute but not as cute as Grimm._

_She claims that she is here to help Sabrina find "her other half"._

_Her words not mine._

I'm pretty sure Alice never said that.

_Then weirdly I got jealous that that "other half" wasn't me._

_I'm a whack job aren't I?_

_I think I should see a therapist._

_I don't know what to call this feeling._

_Okay so I do but I'd rather not say it._

_Fine! You forced it out of me!_

Way to stay strong, Puck! By then my heart beating hard threatening to rip out of my chest.

_Love._

_Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!_

_See what you've done?! You made me throw up!_

_I don't love Grimm!_

_Or at least I don't think I do._

_Do I?_

_Hmm.._

_Maybe I do._

_Okay I do._

_I love Sabrina Grimm._

My breathing stopped and my mind went blank. The only thought that I could register was _Read on! Read on! _So I did just that.

_You happy now?_

_I bet you're smirking!_

_Well wipe that look off your face!_

_I mean Kraven isn't laughing!_

_Oh crap!_

_He is!_

_Fine then bye!_

_For a week!_

_Peace out suckers,_

_-The Trickster King_

I slowly closed Puck's diary with my trembling hands, and looked up to Alice where I could see my shocked/scared expression reflected in her eyes.

"Well?" She asked, "What does it say?" She cocked her head curiously and slightly frustrated. I guess that I was so shocked that my mind couldn't comprehend thoughts.

I stood still for a few more seconds to gather myself together before I answered her.

"He- he said that he- he l-loves me."

Alice gasped.

**Well? What did you think? I love cliffies! Not really when I'm reading though. I really do think Alice should have seen that coming.**

**Oh well I don't control her. Oh wait! I do! Yay! Please Review! Or else dinosaurs will come and eat you and your family! Rawr!  
**


	5. Puppies!

**Hey, hey, hey! This is the fifth chapter of my story (Insert applause here) Thank you to everyone who reviews you guys are awesome! For those of you who don't review.... Well you should! Anyways, eat your toilet, be best friends with a dinosaur named Mervin, and on to the story!**

**Sabrina's POV**

Alice gasped and her hand flew to her mouth in a very girly way. Realization crossed her face as she lowered her hand.

She stared into space as she said, "Well, to tell the truth, I sort of already knew that." Her eyes wondered to me, and she shrugged her shoulders. I still couldn't say anything because of the shock of what Puck had said in his diary(The thought of Puck having a diary is still funny). I shook my head roughly to try to pull myself together and then began to open the diary again. I decided to read a passage that Puck had entered before the day Granny had left.

_Wednesday_

_Well today there was absolutely nothing to do!_

_Well there was homework but who says I have to do that?_

_So I just sat in my room and trained my chimps to bomb-bard anyone(Grimm) who came into my with stink-grenades._

_That was my day for ya. Well other than school but who cares about school? I mean really!_

_You just go there and learn! It's horrible!_

_Anyways, bye for the day._

_Peace Out,_

_-The Trickster King_

I was about to flip to another page when I heard a bump from across the hall. Alice held her index finger to her mouth for a second until her eyes widened. She snatched the book from my hands and stuffed it into her short pockets where it shrunk magically.

Right when she pulled her hand away Puck came barging into my room without even so much as knocking. I walked over to him slowly, with my hands in front of me, holding each other.

"Puck," I began, "There's a little something called knocking. You should try it sometime." You could practically feel the sarcasm dripping off of my mouth. I evilly smiled sweetly, and turned back towards Alice.

"Ah, knocking is for suckers, Grimm. It's much more affective if you just barg in, 'cause then you can find out what people are during. But since it didn't work this time- What are you doing?" Puck crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Uh.... er... we were just-" Oh snap! I was stuck! Thankfully Alice piped up, "I was just giving Sabrina a make-over!" She jumped up and down while clapping her hands together to emphasize her words. I took that chance to get Puck OUT OF MY ROOM!! I shooed him away while quickly-so he wouldn't understand-said, "That's right, so move along, and get out of my room!" He looked around my room very confusedly, then dug his heels into the floor making me unwantedly stop pushing him out the door.

"Wait a minute! Grimm, you _hate_ make up and anything to do with it!" He pointed out, practically yelling in my ear. I didn't think he had enough brains to pay attention.

"Yeah but Alice is an Everafter so that means I can't beat her. Also because she has to many powers that are useful in a fight." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him pointedly. Puck looked disappointed and stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. _Wow,_ I thought only _girls _did that in movies. An evil grin came over Puck's face and he looked up at me.

"Fine but remember, I'll always be with you." He waved his hands in the air mysteriously and I gave him a look that shouted, _What the heck?! Are you five or something?! _Unfortunately, Alice then stated something that made both me and Puck blush deeply.

"Isn't that something that couples say to each other?" She looked between both of us, then giggled, and skipped out of the room yelling behind her, "I am going to get a tour of Ferryport Landing, right?" I sighed, hung my head down, and stalked out of the room, Puck trailing behind me silently.

Amazingly, when I got downstairs Alice already had her coat and wallet, ready for action.

"Well? We going?" She gestured to the door as me and Puck grabbed our coats. Alice opened the door and walked out silently. Or should I say she skipped? Anyways, I quickly followed her slamming the door right in Puck's face at the exact moment needed for it to hurt a whole lot. Enough to give him a bloody nose. Hopefully that would happen. Unfortunately that didn't.

Puck swung open the door rubbing his sore nose and scowling at me like he would kill me any moment. But I knew he wouldn't 'cause he looovvves me!

"You will pay for that Grimm!" He threatened, his eyed crossed trying to see if his nose was bleeding. "Oh, whatever," I swiftly turned around after Alice and began her tour around the smallest and worst town ever.

We began at the movie theater and continued from there, every once and awhile stopping to shop. Well, mostly Alice shopped. Puck and I just sat on a bench as far away from each other as possible on an extremely small park bench.

Of course, when we got to the ice cream parlor we had to stop or else Puck would all but murder us. We all sat at a circular table eating our ice cream in silence. Except for Alice. She was just about blabbing her mouth off about stuff that I really don't care about. Every once and awhile she would stuff some of her lemon-lime ice cream into her mouth and jet off again barely taking the time to swallow. And that's what I was doing now, listening to Alice drone on and on about Twilight.

"And I can not believe that Edward left her! I mean really! I would nave been heart-broken too if I were Bella. At least she had Jacob. He was such a good friend to her but I think it's a little weird that he loves her because he is not meant for her I could tell. But I was so so so happy when she went and got Edward and he admitted that he still loved her and that he would never ever ever leave her again! But I felt a little bad for Jacob at the-"

"Alice!" I yelled, rudely interrupting her. "I don't care! Let's just go to the Pet Store!" I jumped up and threw me strawberry ice cream away before she had the chance to argue.

Luckily, the pet store was right next door so we got there pretty quickly. Let me tell you- NEVER! And I mean _never _bring Alice to a Pet Store! She will never want to leave. So we ended up spending an extra two hours there instead of the only thirty minutes we were meant to stay there. I could tell that Alice especially loved the puppies and that she was restraining to ask me for one.

I have to admit though the puppies were pretty dang cute. They had Dalmatians, Cocker Spaniels, Poodles, Border Collies, Labradors, German Shepherds, and so much more. I just wanted to hug and cuddle with all of them, it was all too much cuteness! Amazingly, Puck was hugging them every chance he got, which was when he thought I wasn't looking.

I went over to Alice to see what she was doing.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, looking down on the cute German Shepherd puppy she was holding. Instead of answering me she said, "Puck really likes that Miniature Poodle, though he will not admit it." She looked up at me sweetly and I felt that she wanted something and I wasn't going to like it.

"Maybe we can all get dogs?" She asked me hopefully. "No, no, no!" I shook my head but then made the mistake of looking at her. She was giving me the Bambi eyes.

"Well.... Okay! But you're paying for them!" I sighed as she ran over to tell Puck. I went over to the play pen where this extremely cute Cocker Spaniel puppy that I decided to get. I saw out of the corner of my eye Puck picking up a Boxer but seeing Alice's glance set it down and pick up the Miniature Poodle. Alice smiled and walked over to me as I picked up the Cocker Spaniel.

"Okay the puppies are paid for, what are you going to name yours?" Alice asked, while scratching her German Shepherd behind the ear.

"Ginger," I replied simply. Alice smiled and nodded saying she understood my reason why. Ginger had ginger fur, it was as simple as that.

"I am going to name mine Era because she has to be the cutest puppy of this Era! What about you Puck? What are you going to name your puppy?" She turned around to find Puck kissing his Poodle softly on the head. As soon as he saw her eying him he jolted up straight and cleared his throat.

"Um, Chopper because he can beat any other dog up!" He exclaimed as he puffed up his chest. I sighed at his huge ego.

"Fine, let's go."

Then we all walked out the door with three new members of the family. Ginger, Era, and Chopper.

I sure do hope I'm not going to regret this. Oh well, the puppies were pretty dang cute.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of all the little cute puppies! And Alice's talkative mode! Peace Out! -Puppybluie **


	6. Nottingham

**Hey! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry a thousand times that I haven't updated in so long. I've been super busy with school and softball and tennis because school is almost over the teachers are loading us up on homework and projects. Anyways, this is the sixth chapter of my story!(Insert applause here) This chapter is going to be great! Tons of laughs, Puckabrina, and a fight! So, thanks to everyone who reviews, you guys are awesome. To those of you who were wondering, Puck's mini Poodle doesn't have the weird Poodle cut it only has cute, curly, fluffy fur! Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Sabrina's POV**

_This is great!_, I thought sarcastically. Now all because of Alice giving me Bambi eyes, we have three new members of the Grimm family. And all of them are dogs. Era, Ginger, and Chopper.

When we got home from the Pet store with the dogs, Alice was so excited to have a dog she was practically exploding. I really do hope she explodes of excitement. That would make my day. Anyways, she was blabbing her mouth off, making my ear almost bleed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Puck's eyes widen at how fast Alice was talking, then slowly he tipped-toed into his room with Chopper snuggling in his arms. I'm going to have to tease him about that later. I looked over to Ginger who was now trying to hind under the couch, to try to get away from Alice's motor-mouth. I chuckle, went over to Ginger, and picked her up carefully.

"Hey girl," I whispered to her. Her ears pricked up, and her nub of a tail began to wag. She licked my nose with her little puppy tongue, and I giggled at her cuteness. "Is Alice's talking bothering you?" I asked Ginger. I could have sworn I saw her nod her head. "Well, okay then." I went over to Alice, Ginger still cradled in my arms. I saw Alice talking to Era, so I snuck up behind her to try to listen to what she was saying.

"Era, we are going to have so much fun here, and I am going to find you a boyfriend, and did you know that Sabrina and Puck love each other and-" I'm sure Alice would've continued but my ears were bleeding so I cupped my hand over her mouth making her halt mid-sentence. When she stopped talking (If that's what it's called) I could literally feel Ginger relaxing in my arms.

"Remind me never to give you sugar unless I want to go crazy." I told Alice while rubbing my temple. Ginger saw my annoyed expression, and licked my cheek sweetly. _Aww! Ginger is so sweet. I should have named her Angel! _I thought while softly looking down at Ginger. She cocked her head like she was confused when I giggled lightly.

"Omigod!" Alice yelled suddenly, almost making me drop Ginger. "We forgot to get dog supplies! I will go get some really quickly! Bye!"

She ran out the door, my wallet in her hand and Era trailing her, before I could tell her that we have dog supplies. Duh, Elvis still lives here. But right now he is hiding under Granny's bed because of Alice's babbling.

I sighed lightly, and carefully set Ginger on the ground before she fell trying to wriggle free. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Puck slowly walking down the stairs; Chopper happily trailing him.

I sighed again at his stupidity. "She's gone Puck. You don't have to worry about your ears falling off." When he realized I had seen him he quickly straightened up, and trotted down the stairs. Chopper following his example.

"I knew that," Puck quickly snapped back. "I just wanted to make sure...that...er...She hadn't fed Elvis any sausages!" I rolled my eyes as a cocky smirk made its why to his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest in "triumph" at his "brilliant" come back. Note the quotation marks over "triumph" and "brilliant".

"Sure you did," I said as I plopped myself onto the couch, and turned on the TV. "But I'm pretty sure Alice is smart enough to know not to feed Elvis sausages. You, on the other hand, not so much." I flipped through the channels impatiently, until Ginger hopped up onto the couch, and happily sat herself down on my lap. I lovingly pet her, while Puck stood there stuttering like an idiot, trying to figure out what to say. Suddenly, he smiled evilly, then opened his mouth to say something. Right then the doorbell rang.

"You get it," I said to Puck, who instantly frowned.

"No," He snapped back, crossing his hands over his chest. At his feet, I saw Chopper look innocently at both of us, then slowly slink up the stairs in fear.

"_What_ did you say?" I asked, my voice cold and dangerous. You could see my I'm-going-to-kill-you-now-if-you-argue-with-me vibe slap Puck roughly in the face as a hint of fear came into his eyes.

Puck's bravery returned to him as he straightened up, and looked me dead in the eyes. "No."

Then I punched him in the face. "Ouch! Okay! Okay! I'll get the door," Puck yelled. He held he hands up in the universal sign for "I surrender". He quickly picked himself off of the ground (he fell when I punched him) and scurried over to the door.

He gave me a glare before he yanked it open. And what I saw stopped my blood cold. Nottingham. Oh crap.

"Hello, kiddies," He snarled before stepping into the house. Ginger, sensing the evil in him, instantly flew under the couch. Puck had been momentarily stunned at that sight of Nottingham but was now flying into action.

He popped out his beautiful pink wings, and began whacking Nottingham with his wooden sword.

"Take that!" Puck yelled, hitting him again. "And that!" This time Puck managed to strike Nottingham in the eye with the tip of his "sword", so now he was rolling on the floor laughing at the expressing on Nottingham's face. Unfortunately, while Puck was distracted, Nottingham pulled out a gun from his pocket, and slowly raised it.

"Sadly, child, I can't kill you just yet," He sneered, then he socked Puck in the gut with the butt of the gun. Puck fell forward and on to the floor, clutching his stomach, and gasping for air. Nottingham smirked and began to make his way to me. I gulped, and got ready for battle.

"Okay, we're going to do this the good old fashion away," Nottingham snarled, crackling maniacally as he put his gun away. Then he lunged for me.

I quickly snapped my foot upward, and grinned in satisfaction when it connected with his face. Nottingham growled up at me. He swiftly jumped back up, and swung his fist at my face. I ducked just in time, and gave him a round-house kick to the gut.

While he was hunched over choking for air, Puck slowly got up finally recovered. He took one look at Nottingham, smiled devilishly, and hopped out to his back. Along with piggy-backing Nottingham, Puck started hitting him on the head with his wooden sword over and over again.

I took the opportunity, and started running towards the door. Right when I had reached it Nottingham took a whistle out of his pocket, and blew into. The sound that came out was so torturing that I instantly dropped to the floor, and curled into a small ball with my ears covered by my hands. Puck, being closer to the whistle, had been knocked unconscious.

Suddenly, the door burst opened, and two goons dressed in black stepped into the house. One looked down at me and smiled sadistically. At his smile, I tried to back up but that doesn't really work when you're on the floor. The sicko that had given me the nasty grin looked to the other sicko. When they met each others eyes they both nodded, and turned back to me. Again, I tried to back up. Again, didn't work.

They both swooped down, and roughly grabbed my arms and legs. As I was kicking and screaming bloody murder they duct-taped my mouth shut and tied my hands behind my back. After that, they roughly stuffed me into a giant, worn down bag. Of course I didn't go down without a fight. The goons now have a black eye, a bloody nose, a broken finger, along with some bruises here and there.

Unfortunately, before they completely shut the bag, I saw something that stopped my blood cold and almost made me faint. Puck had begun to come through, and was slowly getting up. He was steadying himself with one hand and holding his head with the other. Nottingham smirked evilly at Puck's effort, and walked over to him.

"You can't beat me," Nottingham growled into Puck's ear. "You never could." He raised his foot and kicked Puck square in the ribs. I heard a sickening crack before Puck cried out in pain. Nottingham grinned wildly, and then brought his fist down on Puck's face. I managed a muffled scream behind the duct-tape, and began squirming as much as possible.

Nottingham looked over to my bag and glared daggers at it. He sighed. "Enough fun, we have to leave now." He roughly stuffed an unconscious Puck into a bag like mine, and began dragging it out the door.

"Make sure she's out like a light," Nottingham called over his shoulder.

Instantly after that I felt excruciating pain in the back of my head. The whole world went upside-down and then I was swallowed by darkness.


	7. Nottingham's Gun

**Hello everyone! This is the seventh chapter of my story! (Insert applause here) Anyways, this one is going to be great! It's going to have tons of action, laughs, and romance. And dinosaurs. Well maybe not the last one. Maybe I should make them get a pet dinosaur. What do you think?**** Anyways, you also get to discover some of Alice's hidden powers (not hidden to her just you guys)**** Also I need to let you guys know that because I'm going camping I won't be able to update next week. Anyways, I have something I need to tell everyone. I stole Puck. Yes it's true. But don't worry I'm going to give him back at the end of my story (story not chapter ;)) because he annoys the crap out of me.  
**

**Puck: Yes! *pulls out a walkie-talkie* Mission Accomplished**

**Me: Puck! What are you doing here? I told you stay in the basement!**

**Puck: But it's stuffy down there!**

**Me: Quit whining, you baby!**

**Puck: But it's true, and your basement's dark!**

**Me: Fine. You can stay here on two conditions. One: Say _it_. And Two: Admit your scared of the dark.**

**Puck: Fine. Puppybluie here doesn't own the Sisters Grimm or anything else, although she wished she owned a dinosaur.**

**Me: That's right. Now say the other thing.**

**Puck: No! I refuse!**

**Me: Okay, then get back in my basement.**

**Puck: Fine. Mphmfghdrtlkph.**

**Me: What?**

**Puck: Amfredfhedrk.**

**Me: What?**

**Puck: I SAID I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK! Gosh, listen.  
**

**Me: Good Puck *pats Puck on the head* Now on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

After I discovered that "we didn't have any dog supplies" I ran all the way to the pet store. In truth, I did know that we have dog supplies but we don't have puppy supplies. And I wanted to leave Puck and Sabrina alone. I mean, everyone knows that they are absolutely perfect for each other. Except Puck and Sabrina. What's with that? I always notice that when couples are in love they are completely oblivious to each others' love. It drives me nuts. I wish I had someone who loved me. Sorry that was off topic.

Anyways, I grabbed a kart when I walked into the store, and started walking down the aisles. First, I looked for food, and when I had that, I made my way up to the chew toy aisle.

While I was looking at a dinosaur squeaky toy for Ginger I suddenly felt this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It sort of felt like something bad was happening. I gasped when I realized something. I had had this same feeling when... when my dad was murdered.

I suddenly felt faint and light-headed. _Okay. Okay. Okay. _I thought, _I just have to figure out what is wrong._ I began searching my mind for what was most important to me right now. Then I looked down at the items in my kart and realized what it was. Sabrina and Puck.

I gasped out loud then looked up and down my aisle. Good, I was all alone. I needed to be alone to use the power that I needed to save Sabrina and Puck. **(A/N: Ha Puck! Sabrina went before you!)** I concentrated hard on the power and looked down at my hands to make sure that it worked. Slowly, my hands began to fade into the background, until there was nothing where they were before. Great, I was invisible. I walked up and down the aisle a few times just to make sure that I stayed invisible, and luckily, I did.

Then I quickly began to picture Sabrina's house in my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut to help me concentrate better and folded my hands together. I inhaled a deep breathe then exhaled it. When the familiar warm sensation had filled my body I whispered, "Move the elements of time and space."

Suddenly, everything began to swirl and mix until it was just multiple colors here and there. Then a gigantic gust of wind pushed me forward, almost causing me to fall and break my concentration. I squeezed my eyes tighter together in order to keep the wind out, and because I was worried about Sabrina and Puck.

After a few more seconds the wind slowed down until it was only a breeze and the world stopped swirling. I quickly snapped my eyes open when the wind stopped and took in my surroundings. I noted the two beds and the model airplanes on the ceiling and realized where I was: Sabrina's bedroom.

Suddenly, I heard a giant bang as if someone had just fallen down, unconscious. I swiftly and quietly ran out of Sabrina's room and down the stairs. I silently thanked God for my nimble and petite figure, that allowed me to be able to run quickly but quietly.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I stopped in my tracks and almost fainted at what I saw. Nottingham and two huge goons. Nottingham was stuffing Puck roughly into an old worn down bag and crackling manically.

I looked across the room, and saw what was mostly likely Sabrina struggling in a bag like Puck's. The two goons were surrounding her and just watching her try to escape from the bag, while every once and awhile backing up to avoid a punch or kick. I turned my head back to Puck in time to see Nottingham flinging him over his shoulder. I threw a hand over my mouth to stopped myself from screaming and then continued watching; silent tears streaking down my cheeks.

Nottingham started to make his way towards the door in long strides with a smirk on his face. He stopped at the doorway and turned his head slightly over to his goons and said, "Make sure she's out like a light." Then he continued walking out the door with Puck.

At Nottingham's command the goons looked down at the bag and smiled sadistically. The biggest one coiled his hand into a fist and brought it down hard on what would be the back of Sabrina's head. Suddenly, her struggling stopped.

At this point I was sobbing silently and wanted to go grab Sabrina way from them. I managed to control myself and stayed put as I watched the smaller goon sling Sabrina over his shoulder, and walk out the door.

All I could do was stare at the door when the goons left. But then it all became to much for me and I broke down. I fell on to my knees and cried. I cried and cried and cried. I cried until I didn't think I could cry anymore.

When I finished my brake down I shakily stood up and looked around. The house was a mess but I wasn't worried about that now. I wiped some left over tears away, and began to slowly walk over to the door. I walked outside and inhaled a deep breathe to calm myself down enough to save Sabrina and Puck.

Suddenly, a wave of anger and bravery washed over me, and I snapped out my aquamarine wings and took to the sky. I was going to save Puck and Sabrina no matter what. I would always be with them to help them. And I would never let anything bad happen to them.

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

I groaned and rolled my head to try to get the knots out. Then I tried to stretch my arms out but I couldn't. I snapped my eyes open quickly and realized the reason why I couldn't stretch my arms: I was tied to a tree. Then I freaked out. I started squirming, and struggling, anything to get out of these ropes. After about ten minutes I stopped when it didn't do any good. The only thing it did was give me rope burns.

I lifted my head up and notice Puck was across from me. Suddenly, I thought he could get me out of here but then I realized two things: a) He was also tied to a tree and b) He was unconscious. _Great_, I thought.

I continued to look for a way out and after a while I got bored so I started singing.

"Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall. Ninety-nine bottles of pop! Take one down pass it around ninety-eight bottles of pop on the wall!"

"SHUT THE FREAK UP!" Puck yelled. "WHY THE FREAK ARE YOU SINGING YOU SHOULD BE TRYING TO GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU LAZY BUM!"

I sighed and calmly replied, "Puck if you haven't noticed: I'M TIED TO A TREE TOO!"

Puck looked over to me. "Oh," He said. "Yeah. Oh," I replied sarcastically. Awkward silence.

I sighed and hung my head low. "We're never gonna get outta here," I said sadly to Puck.

"That's right." I gasped. Puck hadn't said that. Nottingham. I turned my head as far as I could to the right and saw Nottingham stepping out of the shadows. He smirked at my expression of horror. "Your never getting out of here," He continued. "Because you'll be dead!" He cackled manically and motioned for his goons. They stepped out of three bushes and began to make their way to us. The biggest came over to me while the other went to Puck.

The goon next to me pulled out a huge cutting knife from his pocket and held it at my throat.

"SABRINA!" Puck yelled. He started struggling with his ropes to try to get to me, but his goon punched him the gut causing him to stop.

"Now," Nottingham began directing his words to me. "I'm going to tell you how this is going to work. I'm going to kill your little boyfriend first, and watch you wrath in pain at his loss. Then I'm going to slowly and painfully kill you. How does that sound?"

"Bite me," I growled through clenched teeth. Then I spit on his shoe. Unfortunately, he only smirked and then he slowly pulled out a gun. At first he pointed it at me but then he dramatically moved it to Puck.

"Wait a minute," Puck said, sounding confused. "I'm not her boyfriend!" I mentally slapped myself at his stupidity. "Really, Puck?" I yelled. "Your about to die and that's all you can think about?"

"Silence!" Nottingham yelled. "Since you both are such a wonderful couple I will give you five seconds to say good-bye to each other. Starting NOW!" He backed away, and I looked up at Puck. He seemed torn for some strange reason. I opened my mouth to say good-bye but Puck suddenly yelled, "SABRINA, I LOVE YOU!" I smirked and replied calmly, "Oh, I know."

"WHAT?" Puck yelled with a look of complete horror on his face.

"Okay! Time's up!" Nottingham yelled and re-raised his gun to Puck. "And now it's time to die!" Puck whimpered slightly and tried to cower in fear. Nottingham smirked sadistically at Puck's attempt to escape. _Please don't die Puck! Please don't die Puck!_ I began chanting repeatedly in my head. I glanced at the goons to see that they were both leaning towards Nottingham and grinning with excitement. Jeez, these guys need to find a hobby.

I quickly swiveled my head back to Puck to find that he had his eyes squeezed shut tightly and him muttering something under his breathe. Probably 'Please don't let me die! Please don't let me die!'

"Puck!" I yelled. His head jolted upward and he met my eyes as if to say 'I'm listening'. Nottingham just dropped his arm and looked at me as if he was annoyed. "Puck, I love you too." Surprise crawled into his eyes and then a huge grin broke out onto his face.

"Okay! Enough lovey-dovey stuff! Puck, you need to die. Now!" Nottingham yelled. _Way to kill the moment! _I yelled in my head. Nottingham caught my expression and smirked as he raised his arm for the third time. He pointed it directly at Puck's heart and then pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Yay! Cliffie! A reminder if you didn't read what I had to say at the very top: I'm going camping so I will not be able to update next week but don't worry I will update as soon as I get back! :) **

**Please Review and I will write faster!  
**


	8. Alice's Anger

**Hey everyone! I'm back from camping! It was awesome and I had so much fun and it was really funny because every time my tent mate saw a spider she would scream and run out of the tent**. **So funny. Anyways, back to the story. I'm back so that means I can update and I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting! In other news I almost got a pet dinosaur! Yay for me! but then I didn't. Boo! Anyways, I like to let you guys know that next week I'm going to New York so I won't be able to update. I might be able to squeeze one new chapter before I go. Maybe maybe not. Don't get your hopes to high.**

**Puck: That's right! Because Puppybluie is probably going to be a lazy bum and not write the next chapter.**

**Me: Puck? What did you call me?**

**Puck: A lazy bum?**

**Me: Eh. Well it's true. But still don't call me that! -Punches Puck in the face-**

**Puck: Ouch! Violence is not the answer!**

**Me: That's very true. Violence is not the answer it's the question. The answer is yes.**

**Puck: But you do know that hurts right?**

**Me: Yeah but I don't care because you annoy me.**

**Puck: Then why don't you just let me go!**

**Me: Because I like torturing you! Now get back in the basement!**

**Puck: Fine but first... Puppybluie doesn't own the Sisters Grimm but she does own Alice. You know I don't need cards right?**

**Me: Just in case you forget something like how to take a bath. Which reminds me... COME HERE PUCK!**

**Puck: What? Wait, what are you doing?**

**Me: Bathy time for Puck!**

**Puck: Wait, what? No! -Runs away-**

**Me: You will get this bath!**

**Puck: You'll never catch me alive copper!**

**

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV**

I heard the ear splitting bang of the gun as the bullet whizzed towards Puck. "No!" I shouted and started struggling against the ropes. When I saw that would do no good I relax and looked one last time at Puck. I turned my head away so I wouldn't have to see him die and shut my eyes tight.

After a few seconds I realized nothing had happened. I looked back up and saw Alice. Alice! She had her hand held out in front of her as if she was holding something. She was also glowing slightly around her skin. I realized she was staring intently at Puck so I turned my head towards him and I gasped at what I saw. Puck was pressing himself against the tree and his eyes were squeezed shut, but what really caught my attention was the pinkish purple force field that was covering him protectively.

Alice hovered down in front of me and smile slightly. "You did not think I was going to let you guys die, did you?" She said while untying the ropes around my hands. When they were released I rubbed my wrist where I saw some rope burns. Yeah, struggling probably wasn't the smartest idea.

"Puck, quit being a baby and open your eyes." I said to Puck when I noticed that he was still cowering in fear. Puck slowly opened his eyes, then they bulged at the sight of the force field. Alice walked over to Puck and began to untie his ropes. He sighed in relief when they were were undone, he turned back to the force field and began to eye it weirdly when it disappeared.

"Alice?" I asked while walking over to her and Puck. She turned her head towards my direction and smiled as she read my mind. "Did you make that force field?" I pointed my hand to where the force field was a moment ago.

Puck blinked his eyes a few times in surprise then yelled, "Whoa! You made that thing that saved me?" Alice giggled, then replied, "Of course I did, silly. I wouldn't let you guys die. You guys are my best friends, and I'll always be with you." I smiled at her words and care. Alice seemed torn for some reason and then she suddenly hugged me, practically squeezing my guts out.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet? I hate sweet things." I turned towards the voice that had just spoken. Nottingham, of course it was. The guy never gives us a break. He should do us a favor and die in a hole.

"Oh, shut up! I have had enough of you for one day!" Alice shouted. She held her hands out, closed her eyes, and started humming something that sounded strangely like I Caught Myself by Paramore. Suddenly the area between her hands started to crackle and snap as a black ball of energy appeared.

Alice snapped her eyes open and I gasped as I realized they were pitch black and I mean the whole thing not just her irises. Creepy. Now I've learned not to get her mad.

Alice thrust her arms forward while screaming, and I instantly backed way at her anger. The energy ball shot forward slammed into Nottingham then it rose back up. It suddenly split into two energy balls and whizzed towards the goons, knocking them out instantly.

I looked back to Alice as the balls started hovering back to her carefully. I gaped at her power and realized that her arms were moving where the energy balls were moving.

Alice held her hands back out and the energy balls seemed to sink into her. She blinked her eyes and when she opened them they were back to their stunning emerald green.

"You are a scary, scary girl, Alice. Do you know that?" Puck stated while looking nervously at Nottingham. Alice just laughed. "Don't worry, Puck, I won't hurt you. Unless I have to." She smiled evilly at him, and he backed up into me.

Puck spun around and then smiled when he realized it was me. "Hey," He said looking down at the forest floor. "Sorry I couldn't save us. I just wasn't prepared, you know?" I chuckled slightly at his ego. "Yeah, that was definitely it," I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I just-" Puck began but never got to finish. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward crushing my lips against his. His eyes widened in surprised but then fluttered shut as he went with it.

My hands climbed up to his head and I tangled my fingers into his hair. I felt him smile hugely against my lips. We finally broke apart for breath and I smiled up a Puck. He smile back sweetly with love in his eyes. I sighed and rest my head on his chest.

**Alice's POV**

Aw! Sabrina and Puck are so cute together! And I wasn't lying they really are my best friends. I was to busy watching Sabrina and Puck kiss (or should I say make-out) that I didn't notice Nottingham and his two goons get up slowly.

Suddenly, my hands were yanked behind me and a huge hand clamped over my mouth. I tried screaming to warn Sabrina and Puck but my screams were muffled by the giant hand.

I watched helplessly as Nottingham ripped Sabrina away from Puck and smirk in my direction. The other goon was holding Puck back as he struggling to save Sabrina. Nottingham pulled out his gun, flipped it easily so the butt of it was facing Sabrina, then he brought it down hard on her head.

I screeched in horror and watched as Puck's eyes widen then go red in anger. He started to struggle even harder and managed to break free by elbowing the goon in the stomach. The goon dropped Puck to the ground and clenched over in pain. Puck got back up just as quickly and punched the goon repeatedly until he was out cold. Puck then spun swiftly around to face Nottingham and started to charge towards him. Nottingham just smirked then pointed the gun towards Puck. He was going to shoot Puck. For real this time.

I elbowing my goon in the stomach, then gave him a round-house kick to the face that knocked him out. Afterward, I closed my eyes and reached into Nottingham's mind. I instantly flinched at what I saw but then continued with my focus. _Stop,_ I thought, _You won't kill Puck._ I opened my eyes and saw that Nottingham's were glazed over. "I won't kill Puck," He said.

Then he pulled the trigger and a second after that I heard Puck cry out in pain. "I didn't kill him," Nottingham growled. He smirked, slung an unconscious Sabrina over his shoulder, and ran into the darkness. The two goons picked themselves off of the ground then followed him.

"Puck!" I yelled and quickly ran over to him. He looked pale and he was clenching his teeth together tightly.

"We've got to save Sabrina," Puck said weakly then winced in pain.

"I know, I know, Puck. We will but first I have to heal you. This will only take a second." I rubbed my hands together, put them to my mouth, and blew lightly. I raised my hands to the sky and concentrated as hard as I could until my hands began to glow. I slowly lowered them and placed them on Puck's leg (where he had been shot) where blood was beginning to spread more and more. I closed my eyes and started humming I Caught Myself by Paramore (What? It helps me concentrate). After a few seconds I snapped my eyes open and smiled when I saw that Puck's leg was fully healed.

"Oookayyy. You just got a whole lot scarier," Puck said when he saw his bullet free leg. "Come on!" I shouted and tugged on his sleeve. We both popped out our beautiful wings and took to the air, looking for Sabrina.

After a few minutes I finally spotted her. "There!" I yelled and pointed to the ground where I could see Nottingham and his two goons. I gasped and almost stopped flapping my wings when I realized they were by a lake. That was not what really scared me. It was the fact that Nottingham was about to throw Sabrina in it while she was still unconscious.

I looked frantically over to Puck with worry in my eyes. He nodded, then we tucked in our wings and dove downward. The air rushed past me and my surroundings were a blur as I free-fell closer and closer to the ground. Right before I hit the forest floor I snapped out my wings, and they caught the air, softening my fall. I walked over to Puck, who was getting off the ground because he landed badly and at an awkward position.

I pushed some branches aside then walked silently behind Nottingham; Puck trailing me quietly. I saw Nottingham's lips moving as he said something and I crept closer to listen.

"Perfect," Nottingham snarled. "They're not here yet. Let's do it now." The bigger goon picked up Sabrina and started to move over to the lake. Puck, who had been before watching quietly, snapped at the sight of another man carrying Sabrina and yelled, "Sabrina!" He ran over to the goon carrying her but was stopped by the smaller (but still very strong) goon. The other goon just smirked, then threw Sabrina roughly into the water.

I could feel my anger boiling my blood. Finally, I snapped inside. I screeched in pain as my anger exploded outward, slamming Nottingham and his goons backward. Nottingham was thrown into a tree that broke on the impact. The goons crashed into each other, then fell roughly into the lake.

I clenched my hands into lethal fist. I carefully inhaled then exhaled trying to calm myself down. I noticed Puck staring at me in fear and I wondered how my anger hadn't affected him. Maybe because it wasn't directed at him.

I stomped off towards the lake, but then paused when I reached the edge of the water. I took a deep breath and dived in.

I was instantly swallowed by the freezing water and thrown downward by the current. I opened by eyes and started swimming deeper downward. I swam and swam until I reached the bottom where I was sure Sabrina would be. When I reached it I started to feel around the sandy ocean floor for any sign of Sabrina.

I was starting the lose hope when my hand came across something silky, smooth, and wavy: Sabrina's hair. I tangled my hand into Sabrina's hair, then gripped it tightly. I pushed quickly off the ground and instantly shot straight up; dragging Sabrina behind me.

I burst out of the water and gulped in huge amounts of air. I quickly swam to shore and carefully laid Sabrina down on her back. She didn't look good. Her face was pale and her lips were an unhealthy blue. I thought on the top of my head and placed my hands on top of each other on Sabrina's chest and started doing CPR.

One...Two...Three... _Come on Sabrina! Don't die!_ Six...Seven...Eight... Sabrina's eyes shot open then she instantly started coughing up water. Puck ran over to Sabrina and helped her sit up right.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Puck asked worriedly with concern was written all over his face. Sabrina nodded weakly, propped one arm on Puck's knee, then tried to stand up. Puck realized what she was trying to do, and gripped her arm. He stood up with her and slowly let go of her hand. Sabrina wobbled a little at first but quickly regained her balance.I smiled when I realized she was better and her skin had returned to it's regular color.

Sabrina turned around to face me. She smiled gratefully. "Let's go home," She said boldly. I nodded in agreement. Puck swooped her up into his arms, then we both took gracefully into the air and flew in the direction of home.

* * *

**_EXTREMELY IMPORTANT READ IMMEDIATELY_: Thanks for reading guys! Now I'm trying to decide what to do with this story and you guys are going to help me. Now, there are two options for this story:**

**1) I write one or two more chapters then be done with it. Then write a sequel to it.**

**2) Keep writing but not write any other fan-fictions.**

**Okay so those are the main options. There are more but they are only shown on the poll on my profile so check that out and vote. Also if you didn't read my Author Note at the beginning I'd like everyone to know that I'm going to New York next week so I wouldn't be able to update. Thanks again for reading you guys! So please review and vote on what you want to happen to this story! Thanks! Dinosaurs!  
**


	9. A Sick and Insane Alice

**Hey everyone! I'm back for New York! It's was awesome! And in case some of you were confused, I didn't go to New York City, I went to the state New York to visit my cousins. But I still had tons of fun because they live on a lake, so yeah. And they have a really cute dog named Oliver.**

**Puck: Hey, you're back.**

**Me: Holy crud monkeys!**

**Puck: What?**

**Me: Your face!**

**Puck: What about it? Is there a scratch on it? I can't have a scratch on my face! It has to be perfect!**

**Me: Your face... It's so... It's so... UGLY!**

**Puck: Gee, thanks. You know, normally when people get back from vacation they hug people they missed.**

**Me: Yeah, but I didn't miss you, plus I think we've established that I'm not normal.**

**Puck: Well yeah! You said holy crud monkeys! What is a crud monkey?**

**Me: I have no idea. That reminds me of when I went tubing with my cousin, and we hit a really big wave, and I screamed, "HOLY CRUP MUFFINS!" And my cousin was like what's a crup muffin? And I was like I have no idea.**

**Puck: Wow. You're even weirder than I thought. In fact you're so weird that you could be in the Sisters Grimm books. Which you don't own in any way. You also don't own your favorite book series Maximum Ride. Which was actually written by James Patterson.  
**

**Me: Thank you, Puck.**

**Puck: Whatever.**

**Me: You too.**

**Puck: What?**

**Me: On to the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV**

When we got home we were all exhausted. Puck gently set me down on the couch, then plopped down next to me. He sighed in relief that everything was over, closed his eyes and was snoring in under two seconds.

"Ginger," I called in a quiet hoarse voice. Almost drowning has it's down-sides. Including it sucks. Bad. After I called Ginger's name I saw a flash of ginger fur and suddenly she was sitting on my lap. I looked at the stairs in amazement and saw Era and Chopper slowly coming down.

"Whoa!" I breathed. "Ginger, you are fast!" Ginger wagged her little tail then licked my face repeatedly to show her happiness. After a few minutes Ginger stopped giving me puppy kisses and just settled for sleeping in my lap.

I hesitated but reluctantly looked over to Alice who had lingered by the door. "Thanks, Alice." She looked over to me and smiled lightly. But suddenly her face paled and she gripped the doorknob tightly. "I don't feel so good." Alice stated weakly. She wobbled a bit and just when he regained her balance, she collapsed.

"Alice!" I yelled. I quickly shook Puck awake. "Alice fainted!" Puck bolted upright, looked at Alice for a moment, then darted to her side. I quickly followed him, and knelt down beside Alice when Puck did. I worriedly watched as he placed a hand on her forehead. I looked down at Alice and realized she did not look good. Her face was extremely pale, her hair was plastered to her face due to all the sweat that had accumulated, and she was whimpering like she was having a bad dream.

Puck yanked me from my thoughts when he sighed loudly in frustration. "She has a really bad fever," He said. He sighed again then continued. "This is really bad. It wouldn't usually be this serious but when she collapsed she hit her head on the door. She probably got sick from exhaustion of using her powers too much and too strongly." I starred at him with wide eyes and my mouth wide open.

"What?" Puck asked. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face? OH MY GOSH THERE IS! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Puck instantly leaped up with wide eyes. He ran to the bathroom and after a few minutes returned with a mirror.

"Good! There's nothing on my beautiful face." Puck sighed in relief then looked over to me with an eyebrow raised. I was still in shocked and probably just starred at him in wonder for another five minutes. Puck shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, then quickly clapped his hands in front of my face making me snap out of it. "Puck..." I began. "You actually said something smart for once." Puck's face fell and then he slapped himself in the forehead. "Gee, thanks Sabrina. Well, I'm gonna take Alice upstairs because she's probably not going to wake up until tomorrow. But when she does wake she'll still be sick, so we're going to have to take care of her."

He bent down to pick up Alice but right when he did she screamed in pain. Her scream was so blood curdling that the dogs winced in fear then rushed upstairs. I looked down at Alice and realized she was wincing and squirming like she was being stabbed repeatedly. She shrieked bloody murder again only this one was louder and more agonizing. I covered my ears thinking I could take the pain but I quickly fell to the ground afterward and curled up into a tiny ball.

I waited a few minutes then took my hands away from my ears. I looked up slowly at Alice to find find her whimpering in pain. A weakly got to my knees and started standing up. Just when I was about to stand up Alice screamed again. Only this time it sounded like she was being tortured slowly and painfully. I screamed in pain along with Alice, and collapsed on the ground. Just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, little dots of black clouded my vision. The dots continued to enlarge until I was swallowed by darkness.

**The next day...**

"Mm..." I groaned and stretched my arms until I heard a satisfying crack. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then sat myself upright. I rolled my head until I heard another crack that felt so good. I took a deep breath and looked over to Daphne's bed to find Alice already wake. But she didn't seem quite... right.

Alice was waving her hands in the air and when she realized I was awake she said, "Sabrina! My BFFL! Did you see those dinosaurs? They are so BIG! I want to keep the blue one and name it Equwada! Can I?" She looked over to me hopefully with wide eyes. Crap! She's using the Bambi Eyes on me! They are a dangerous weapon and should never be used even if you're trying to convince your friend to let you keep imaginary dinosaurs.

Even though I knew she was hallucinating I decided to play along. "Um.. sure you can. But only if I get the black one." Alice's face lit up and she started clapping loudly. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Sabrina!" I sighed and shook my head.

After that little stunt, Alice started playing with her new dinosaur, Equwada, telling it to fetch invisible objects. Next, she started talking to her pillow about how Puck and I were in love. And after that she started laughing uncontrollably for twenty minutes as I watched her in wonder. Then, somewhere in the middle of her laughing fit, I cracked inside.

"That's it!" I yelled. I quickly threw the covers off of me, hopped out of bed, then stomped out of the room. I went straight to Puck's room and knocked loudly. Well, it wasn't really knocking. It was more like punching the door over and over again.

Well, eventually my punching the door woke Puck up, and he flung the door open angrily. "WHAT THE FREAK IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU FEEL THE NEED TO PUNCH MY POOR DOOR TO WAKE ME UP! IT'S TO EARLY GO AWAY!" He yelled. Wow... there seriously was steam coming out of his ears. He seriously isn't a morning person, unless, of course, he pranks me.

"Puck first of all: I was knocking not punching your 'poor door'. Second of all: it's twelve pm, and my third reason: ALICE IS DRIVING MY CRAZY!"

"Why?"

"Puck, Alice is sick. Remember?" I knocked on his head as he tried to remember last night. "Oh yeah." Puck said after a few minutes of hard thinking.

"Yeah," I replied. "And Alice+fever=crazy Alice!"

"I thought Alice was already crazy." Puck said with a confused express on his face.

"Well, yeah but this is different. Alice isn't just crazy anymore, she's insane!" Puck gasped and dramatically covered his mouth with his hand.

"Exactly," I stated. "So I've put up with her for three hours, so now it's your turn."

"Fine," Puck grunted. He sighed then stalked off towards my room. I smirked then headed downstairs to feed the puppies.

**Puck's POV**

I sighed and headed towards an insane Alice that I would have to endure for the next three hours. I shakily opened the door afraid of what I would find. I peeked my head out to see Alice petting the air and saying, "Good Equwada. Do you want a treat? Well okay, here you go!" She tossed the invisible treat to... Equwada?

"Hey Alice," I said slowly as I walked carefully over to her bed. "How ya feeling?" She looked over to me and all I saw was crazy in her eyes.

"Hey Sebastian!" She slurred then started giggling uncontrollably. Wow. Now I know what Sabrina meant by Alice being insane. "Hey Sebastian!" Alice said again. "Alice loves you, Sebastian! But don't tell her I said that." Who the crap is Sebastian? Alice giggled again then looked towards the closet. HOLY CRAP! HE LIVES IN THE CLOSET! It's the return of Sebastian the Closet Man! He said he was coming after me but I didn't believe him! NO! I don't wanna a muffin! I don't care if the Closet Man says I have to have one! I don't want it! Curse you, Sebastian!

I gulped then hesitatingly walked over to the closet. I gripped the handle tightly then slowly crept it open. And I saw... CLOTHES! Oh. Okay. So my Closet Man spazzem was for nothing. Well that's great! I hate it when I spaz for no reason. Gosh!

I was pulled out of my rant when Alice yelled, "HI PUCK!" Ow! My eardrums have been momentarily busted! "Gosh, Alice! you don't have to yell!" I replied while rubbing my hurt ears. Alice just giggled. "Sorry Pucky-poo. But I really want you to do something for me."

I sighed. Jeez, I don't see how Sabrina could take three hours of this. "What is it?" I asked Alice in a frustrated tone. Suddenly, Alice's eyes started to water and she started to sniffle. Crap! Crap! Crap! "Are you mad at me, Pucky-poo?" She asked adding in the Bambi eyes for effect. "No, no, no!" I yelled, waving my hands in front of me. "Of course not! So stop crying. I'll do what ever you want." Her eyes widen and she suddenly smiled evilly. On crap. I'm going to regret this.

** 2 Hours Later...**

I collapsed onto Sabrina's bed with Alice smiling over me like the devil. "Hey Puck..." She started but I knew what was coming so I quickly cut her off. "No! I will not do anything else for you! I've already cleaned Sabrina's bed room, scrubbed the toilet, fed Equwada, made you chicken noodle soup, told Sebastian that you love him, brought you Era, and let you play dress up with me! That's it!" I took off the apron that Alice had made me wear, threw it on the ground, then stomped on it angrily.

Alice looked down at the crumpled apron then back up at me. When she did I realized that her eyes were watery and that made me feel really bad. "Please Puck? Just one more thing." She pulled the Bambi eyes on me which instantly made me crumple to her will. "Fine," I grumbled. I crossed my arms as Alice climbed into Daphne's bed, smiling uncontrollably.

"Okay. So what horrible thing do you want me to do?" I asked looking at her pointedly. She patted the spot on the bed next to her signaling me to sit down. I sighed, walked over to her, then plopped myself down with a hmph. I forced myself to look over to her, and take what was coming to me. "Pucky, can you read to me?" Alice asked. I starred at her in shock. That was all she wanted me to do? Really? Well, okay.

"No way!" I said but unfortunately Alice gave me the Bambi eyes yet again. "Fine," I grunted. "What do you want me to read?" She pretended to be thinking for a few seconds then yelled, "MAXIMUM RIDE!" Gosh! Not the yelling again! "Okay then. Give me the book." I said holding my hands out.

She leaned over the bed and reached for something that was under the bed. After she shuffled around for awhile she emerged with a whole _pile_ of books. She pleasantly dropped the (20 pound) books in my hands then snuggled into the covers. She motioned with her eyes to the books then back to me signaling me to start reading.

I sighed as I started skimming through the books. "You know I'm only going to read one of these, right?" I asked. I glanced up from the series just in time to see Alice nod urgently with wide eyes. "Okay," I continued. "Which one? The Angel Experiment; School's Out- Forever; Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports; The Final Warning; MAX; or FANG?" Alice stroked her invisible beard as she thought through her 'hard' decision. I heard her mumble stuff about how she like MAX 'cause of the Fax (What the freak is Fax?) but School's Out- Forever was her favorite (I personal like that one because of the name).

After five more minutes of her intense thinking she yelled, "Light bulb! SCHOOL'S OUT- FOREVER!" I liked her choice but I still question her sanity. I nodded in agreement then flipped to the first page as slowly as possible. I took a deep breath then began the horror that is reading.

**Sabrina's POV**

I checked my watch, and saw that Puck's three hours with an insane Alice were over. Actually, I made him spend an extra hour with her as pay back. I'm so evil! Mwahahaha! Back to the main topic. I sighed, closed my book, and reluctantly got up from the very comfy couch.

I walked up the wooden stairs to my room, but when I reached the door I just stood there for about five minutes. I inhaled deeply, gathering my courage, and then opened the door that led to insanity. I shuffled into my room to find... Puck and Alice laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces. "Um... Okay then?" I said, glancing between the two.

Puck was the first to recover from his laughing fit, so he carefully got up from the floor, clutching his stomach. He looked up at my face and then snickered at my expression. "Okay. I give up! What's so funny?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air.

"Maximum Ride," Puck replied in between gasps of air.

"Is that a potato farm?" I asked very confused. Puck expression said it all. And it all was:_ What the freak?_

"No," He said. "It's a book. I read it to Alice and-"

"You read a book?" I gasped throwing my hands to my mouth dramatically. Puck pretended to look offended then continued. "Yeah, I did but it wasn't so bad. It was actually really funny. Seriously. My favorite character is Fang. He's awesomely awesome and super funny. He's Alice's favorite too but only because she thinks he's hot."

"Um.. Okay? So how exactly is it funny?" I asked still slightly confused about the Fang part. Who the crap is Fang? And what kind of name is that? "Just read it, and you'll see," Puck replied, handing me a book with a red cover and the words _Maximum Ride School's- Out Forever_ on the front. I sighed, opened to the first page of the supposedly hilarious book, and began to read.

**10 Minutes Later...**

After I had read about twelve chapters of the (I have to admit) awesome book I was rolling on the ground laughing so hard I thought I was going to bust a rib. Well, what do you know? Puck was right for once. Wow. I never thought I would ever say that. And so was Alice but she's almost always right. So turns out an insane and sick Alice is a good thing. Never thought I'd say that either. Maybe I'm sick too. Great, just what I need.

* * *

**Yay! I got the whole gang hooked on Maximum Ride! Yay! And I gave Alice a pet dinosaur! I bet she's very happy. Well, because I forgot to put it at the top I want to let you guys know that I still haven't decided what to do with this story but I'm probably going to continue it and make to new fanfics. Okay bye! Review and I might update faster.**

**Puck: No, she won't.**

**Me: Puck! Get back in the basement!  
**


	10. Walmart

**Hey everyone! You guys are so nice to me. I get about ten reviews a chapter! Let's go for twenty! And just to let you guys know I'm going to Hilton Head tomorrow so I won't be able to update next week. And Adi your gonna need to take care of Equwada  
**

**Puck: Who's Adi?  
**

**Me: My friend.  
**

**Puck: You have friends? And what kind of name is Adi?  
**

**Me: Yes I have friends, and she's Indian. Don't judge her!  
**

**Puck: Whatever. She's probably crazy like you.  
**

**Me: I'm going to tell her you said that.  
**

**Puck: No you're not because you're going to leave before you have the chance to see her. Therefore, you can't tell her.  
**

**Me: I don't have to see her to tell her. I already told her.  
**

**Puck: What? How? You've been here the whole time.  
**

**Me: She reads this.  
**

**Puck: Ah crap! I'm going to go hide now. Wait! Before I cower in fear... Is she anything like you?  
**

**Me: Well, when I first met her, no. But I slowly got to her, so now she's like me only more sane and not as random.  
**

**Puck: Crap! I'm scared now! I'm going to go hide.  
**

**Me: Wait! Say it first!  
**

**Puck: Fine. Puppybluie doesn't own The Sisters Grimm or Walmart or Maximum Ride.  
**

**Me: Thank you. Now go hide before Adi comes and beats you with a bat.  
**

**Puck: -Goes and hides in my brother's closet-  
**

**Me: La la la la la. Well it's sorta of boring without Puck here to harass. Hm... I wonder how many people on this site or actually normal. Hm. On to the story!  
**

**

* * *

****Sabrina's POV**

I currently was reading Maximum Ride while sitting on the couch upside-down. Don't judge me. I was bored. After about fifteen minutes of the blood rushing to my head I decided to sit the way normal people do. I slowly lifted my head up and shuffled around on the couch until I was sprawled out on it and all the blood was returning to my feet. After that I suck my nose back into my book and continued reading it hurriedly.

About ten minutes later, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Puck stroll into the room with a cocky grin on his face. I really hope he doesn't interrupt me while I'm reading Maximum Ride.

"Hey, Sabrina?" He asked shifting on his feet. Oh. No. He. Didn't. Puck saw the anger in my eyes and took a giant step back. I leaped up from the couch and released my anger on him.

"WHAT THE FNICK IS SO IMPORTANT TO INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M READING MAXIMUM RIDE!" I looked him in the eyes waiting for his response. Puck opened his mouth but then closed it after a second thought.

"Oh," Puck stuttered. "You're reading Maximum Ride? Then never mind. I'll tell you later." With that he shuffled away, shivering in fear. I sighed in frustration, then plopped lazily back on the couch.

Then right when I open my book again guess what happened. If you guess dinosaurs fell out of the sky you're wrong. Alice skips happily in and says, "Hi, Sabrina. I was wondering..." She paused mid-sentence when she saw what I was reading. "Oh never mind." She spun swiftly around, and strolled back into the kitchen.

I glared at the door for a good five minutes, then opened my book and started reading. _Again_.

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

I shut my book closed and heaved myself off of the very comfy couch. I looked around the room in search of Puck and Alice, but had no luck. Next, I looked in the kitchen and BINGO! I scurried over to hem, and tapped them on the shoulder to get their attention.

"So, what did you guys want to ask me?" I asked. Puck opened his mouth to tell me but I silenced him with my glare. "Alice better go first since hers will most likely make more sense."

"What?" Puck yelled childishly. "But that's not fair! She suffers from insanity!" He thrust his hands towards her to try to prove his point. Alice just stared at him in shock.

"I do not!" Alice exclaimed sounding offended. "I enjoy every minute of in." She crossed her hands over her chest and turned away from Puck's shocked expression. I bit my lip to try to stifle my laughter but it didn't do much and soon enough I was bursting out laughing. Puck turned to glare at me, which only caused me to laugh harder.

I took a deep breath to try to tame my laughter and then I nodded towards Alice. "Oh!" Alice cried. "Okay. I needed your opinion on something."

"Who would want her opinion?" I heard Puck mutter. I shot him the death glare then turned my gaze back to Alice.

"Okay." She continued. "Should I wear this-" She snapped her fingers and her old outfit (Re: Chapter 5) was instantly switched to a tight black t-shirt that said 98% Human 2% Bird on the front. Her shorts were bright blue and were cut about four inches above her knees. Her shoes had been transformed from her ratty black converse to new bright blue ones.

"Or should I wear this?" She snapped her fingers a second time and the first outfit changed to one with a loose white shirt with one sleeve off the shoulder. On the front was a wolf and red and blue paint splatters. Her shorts were the same size as the ones before only they were now a pale blue.

"Hm," I thought, as I walked in slow circles around her, taking in the outfit. Every once and awhile Alice would snap her fingers and the outfit would change to help me decide easier. I probably circled her for about five minutes before I came up with my decision.

"Well, for the first outfit I liked the black shirt and the blue shorts together and the shirt looks really good on you but I have to say I liked the second outfit better. It just looks more like something you would wear." Alice nodded happily and snapped her fingers so the outfit I had selected would appear.

She twirled around happily to show us the clothes fully. "I like this outfit too, Sabrina," Alice commented with a full blown grin in her face. I smiled lightly knowing I had made her happy.

I looked towards Puck to find him with a look of confusion on his face. "It's your turn," I said as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I will never understand girls," Puck murmured. I sighed then quickly spun my finger in a circle to tell him to hurry up. "Fine. Well, I was wondering if guys wanted to go to Walmart."

"Why?" I asked.

"We are going to have a contest." He replied simply. I stared at him waiting for the details. "Okay, all of us are going to try to get kick out of Walmart. Whoever gets kicked out first wins."

"Omigosh!" Alice squealed. "We should totally do that! That would be so much fun! I say we do it. What to you think, Sabrina?" She looked over to me with wide eyes.

"Sure," I answered. "Sounds like fun. Let's also count how many people stare at us for being freaks." Puck smirked at that idea while Alice punched the air in joy.

"Okay," Puck said, breaking the silence. "TO WALMART!" He pointed to the door then charged off, Alice and I skipping behind him.

***At Walmart***

Okay, I have to tell you: I was having the most fun ever! I was currently pushing a shopping through the store yelling, "The British are coming! The British or coming!" I passed by the juice aisle only to get a few weird looks. That makes forty-two people who think I'm a freak.

As a was running past the toys section I saw Puck skipping through the aisles singing _Party In the USA _by Miley Cyrus horribly and throwing confetti at random people. Have you ever seen Puck singing _Party In the USA_ without really knowing the words? Well, if you haven't then you've been deprived greatly. I couldn't stop laughing but I quickly tried to stop when I saw Puck start to angrily walk towards me.

"What?" I asked Puck, looking up innocently.

Puck opened his mouth to reply but just then a woman whispered to her friend, "This is madness."

Puck and me glanced at each other and smiled. "Madness?" We said together. "THIS. IS. SPARTA!" Then we took off together to cause more trouble.

We immediately went to the the clothes area and hide in some clothes. I peeked out to see a men coming over. As he passed by I whispered, "Pick me! Pick me!" He stopped and turned around in surprise. Next it was Puck's turn. "Pick me! Pick me!" A look of horror passed across the man's face, and then he ran away in fear with Puck and I laughing so hard we couldn't breathe.

After two more costumers passed by our hide out, we got out of the clothes and just walked around. Soon enough we got bored, but thankfully the announcer went off right at that moment. When the girl started speaking, Puck instantly crumpled to the ground shrieking, "The voices! The voices! They're back!" I had to admit that was creative.

When the announcer stopped speaking Puck got off the ground, and we started to go towards the book section. As we were passing by something caught my eye. MAXIMUM RIDE! I ran to the books and started eagerly grabbing them. Okay I got the first one, the second, third and fourth. I think I'm good for now.

I sprinted to the nearest cashier and paid for the books in record time. The cashier put them in a plastic bag, and handed them to me. When she did I asked, "Can I have fries with that?" She just stared at me like I was crazy, I just shrugged, and walked calmly away. Some people are really weird.

**Alice's POV**

Right now I was in the toy section holding about ten bouncy balls. I walked down the aisles looking for people. After I looked down five I saw an aisle with four costumers in it. Perfect.

Okay, I have never told anyone this but when I was little, you know how usually little girls are obsessed with dolls and dresses? Well I wasn't. I was obsessed with Pokemon. And I still sort of am. So I thought this was going to be a lot of fun to do.

I smiled picked up one of the bouncy balls. I yelled as loud as possible, "Go, Pikachu, go!" And then threw the bouncy ball. It bounced past two of the people but all of them were looking at me like I was insane. They were also thinking that. Why does everyone think that?

I decided to have some more fun and yelled, "Pikachu use thunderbolt on that lady!" I pointed to the first lady I saw who wearing this really ugly pink dress. She looked shocked then ran away thinking the Pikachu was real. Wow. I smirked then said, "Good job, Pikachu! You killed her! Return!" I quickly scooped the bouncy ball up and calmly strolled away leaving confused faces behind me.

I thought of where to head next then started walking towards the dressing room. On my way there I saw an employee coming towards to me to help me with anything. When he reached me I started screaming, "Stop following me! Just leave me alone! Get away! Get away!" I quickly ran away trying to look as freaked out as possible.

As I continued my way towards the dressing rooms I saw Puck and Sabrina in the hardware department. I ran over to them happily. "Hey guys!" I said while jumping up and down.

"Wow. Someone's a little hyper." Sabrina said, putting her hands on my shoulders to try to get me to stop jumping.

"Yep," I chirped. "I just scared an old lady, two women, three men, an employee, and three little kids." Puck and Sabrina just nodded slowly. "Come on, follow me!" I grabbed their arms and dragged them with me to the dressing rooms.

I opened the door to an empty room and went in. I sat in there for about three minutes before I yelled, "There's no toilet paper in here!" I heard Sabrina sigh in fake frustration, and start knocking on the door loudly.

"Come on! Hurray up! We all have to go too you know!" She yelled, and I snickered. Suddenly the door was yanked open and a woman with a tag that said _Manager_ on it grabbed Sabrina, Puck and I. She dragged us over to the back door then thrust us out saying, "Out! Out! Out! And stay out!" She wiped imaginary dust of her hands then slammed the door shut.

We all looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"That was so much fun!" I said clutching my stomach. I glanced towards Sabrina to see her carrying a bag. "What did you get?" I asked pointing to the plastic bag.

"Oh, just a few books," She said looking down.

"Maximum Ride?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!" I said, clapping my hands together. "How many stares did we each get?" I pointed my hand to Sabrina.

"Sixty-nine," She said, practically glowing with pride. I nodded then pointed to Puck.

"Sixty-eight," He muttered, glaring at Sabrina. I laughed at him causing him to direct his glare to me. I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ha!" Sabrina gloated. "I win! I win!" She started doing this weird little happy jig.

"Not quite," I said holding my hand up to stop her jig. "I got one hundred and three stares. Which means I am the biggest freak out of all of us." I took a deep bow only to have Puck and Sabrina glare at me. There just mad 'cause I rained on their parade. "Hey, at least we all had fun," I said trying to up their spirits.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." They both muttered and started heading back home. I smirked and skipped after them.

* * *

**Yeah! This chapter was so much fun to write!**

**Joe: Hey, I didn't know you had a fanfiction account.**

**Me: Everyone, this is my imaginary friend Joe.**

**Joe: 'Sup. Hey, shouldn't Puck be here?**

**Me: Yeah but right now he's hiding from Adi in my brother's closet.**

**Joe: Oh. That makes sense. Adi is sort of weird.**

**Me: Yeah. Yeah, she is.**

**Joe: Wait. Isn't your brother's closet broken so if you close it from the inside you can't get out unless someone outside opens it?**

**Me: Yeah. What's your point?**

**Joe: My point is that he's stuck in there.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Great!**

**Joe: Go get him!**

**Me: No!**

**Joe: Why not?**

**Me: Because I like listening to my brother try to get out.**

**Joe: Um. We're talking about Puck. Is there something you're not telling me?**

**Me: There are a lot of things I don't tell you. I mean duh, you live behind a washing machine.  
**

***In my brother's closet***

**Puck: Hello? Anyone out there? I can't get out! This closet is broken!**

**My Brother: Who are you?**

**Puck: Puck. Who are you?**

**My Brother: Alex's brother, Ethan.**

**Puck: Who's Alex?**

**Ethan: Puppybluie.**

**Puck: Oh. Do you think she's ever going to let us out.**

**Ethan: No. One time I was in here for two days.**

**Puck: Oh crap! How did you get out?**

**Ethan: My mom realized I was missing and let me out.**

**Puck: Oh. Did Alex get in trouble?**

**Ethan: No. She never gets in trouble.**

**Puck: Well crap.  
**


	11. Thunderstorm

**I'm back! Did you guys miss me?**

**Puck: No.**

**Me: Hush. Okay, if you guys have noticed how random my last chapters have been it's because I want to give the gang some days to rest before I punched them in the gut with something big. And I pretty sure that the big thing will be coming up in the next chapter. And it will leave Sabrina and Alice thinking Puck is an idiot.**

**Puck: I'm not an idiot!**

**Me: Yes, you are, everyone knows it. They also know that you have a huge ego.**

**Puck: I do not! You are so mean to me!  
**

**Me: What's your point?**

**Puck: That you're mean to me.**

**Me: Whatever. Just shut up I'm talking. Okay, guys, I have some bad news.**

**Puck: You're leaving the country! Please tell me you're leaving the country!**

**Me: No! Now shut up! Okay, the bad news is that school has started again! I know what you're thinking: NOOO! I did that too. That's the reason I couldn't update sooner. And we all know that school means that I won't be able to update as much but I will try harder to.**

**Puck: No you won't. You're to lazy.**

**Me: Puck! Go to your emo corner! Now!**

**Puck: What? But-**

**Me: Go!**

**Puck: But-**

**Me: Now!**

**Puck: *goes to the emo corner***

**Me: I don't own the Sisters Grimm or Paramore or Miley Cyrus or Brick by Boring Brick actually by Paramore or anything else. Now on to the story!**

**

* * *

****Sabrina's POV**

Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt! Okay, you're probably wondering what hurt so flippin' much, right? Well, I was walking to the living room when I stubbed my toe on a chair. So yeah, that's the whole short, painful story. So I am now gripping my foot, and hopping around in circles, while saying, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

I sucked in a deep breath, and slowly released my hands from my foot. I sighed in relief when I realized the pain had subsided. I smiled, then continued on my way to the living room.

When I got there I saw Alice and Puck arguing, and wrestling for a small remote.

"No! I refuse to listen to that crap!" Alice yelled as she snatched the remote away from Puck.

"Crap?" Puck gasped. "It is not crap!" He leaped on Alice, and grabbed the remote before she could get up.

"Oh, it is, and you know it is!" Alice shoved him down, and took the remote roughly.

"You're just jealous because I'm tall and you're short!" Puck retaliated as he jumped for the remote in Alice's hand.

"What? I am not short!" Alice screeched, moving her hand so Puck flew past her, and crashed into the wall. "I'm just vertically challenged!" Before Puck could retort, I quickly snatched the remote from the both of them.

"Okay, what are you guys arguing about?" I asked, looking from Puck to Alice. Puck opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Alice beat him to it. (Wow, Puck is always interrupted isn't he?)

"Well," Alice began. "Puck wants to listen to Miley Cyrus for some crappy reason, when in reality he only wants to listen to her because he thinks she's hot." She paused for a moment so I could soak this all in. And when I did, I gave Puck my terrifying death glare. He cringed in fear much to my satisfaction.

"Sexist pig," I muttered under my breath. "Go on." I turned my attention back to Alice.

"Okay. Well, as you know, Puck wanted to listen to Miley Cyrus, do what _he_ calls singing, but everyone else calls screeching. But I wanted to listen to Paramore play _real_ music." Alice crossed her arms over her chest, then glared at Puck for having a poor taste in music.

"I agree with Alice; Miley Cyrus sucks, Paramore rules." I pointed the mini remote to the radio, that was sitting on the table, that was next to the TV. **(A/N: Was that confusing or what?) **As the radio came to life, the song 'Misery Business' was blasted out of the speakers.

"See? This is real music." I yelled to Puck over the noise. He just pouted on the couch, while Alice and I danced like dinosaurs to the beat. Even the puppies came into the room, and started running around our feet, while Puck stayed on the couch. But the power of Paramore was too much for Puck, and soon enough he was dancing along with us. And let me tell you, he is the worst dancer in the history of horrible dancers.

I thought, _What the hey?_, and then started singing along to the song. Alice saw in my mind what I was going to do, and started singing with me. I, seriously, almost fell over when I heard her voice. It was beautiful. No words can describe it. The only bad thing is that her voice really didn't fit the song, but whatever.

It took Puck the whole song to realized that we were singing along, so by the time he joined us, the song had already changed. But I wasn't complaining 'cause the song that had just come on was 'Brick By Boring Brick'. In other words, my all time favorite song in the History of my Favorite Songs. Apparently, Alice's too because I saw a flicker of excitement come into her eyes.

We both nodded our heads to the beat, then sang when the words started.

_She lives in a fairytale_

_Somewhere too far for us find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure_

_The lens I told her_

_The angles are all wrong _

_Now she ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_So, go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle_

_Bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle_

_Bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well, make sure to build your house _

_Brick by boring brick_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_So, go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle_

_Bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle_

_Bury the castle_

_Whoa  
_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it _

_But if it's true you can see it with your eyes_

_Oh even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be _

_Yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle_

_Bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle_

_Bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da da ba da_

_Ba da ba ba da da ba da_

_Ba da ba ba da da ba da_

_Ba da ba ba da da ba da_

_Ba da ba ba da da ba da_

When the song was over Alice and I were exhausted. For some reason singing songs makes us really tired. We both plopped down on the couch, and probably just sat there for about five minutes breathing heavily.

I looked up at Puck to find him staring at us like we were freaks. Hey, he's the one with the poor dancing skills. He sighed as he shook his head, saying something like 'You guys are so weird' or something like that. I stuck my tongue out at him, then heaved myself of the couch; Alice following my example.

**Puck's POV**

Alice and Sabrina are so weird. How did they even know that song? And Miley Cyrus does not suck! Well... actually she sort of does, but whatever, she's hot. I shook my head at Alice and Sabrina's singing (even though they were amazing), and whispered more to myself, "You guys are such freaks."

Sabrina lifted herself off the couch and stuck her tongue out at me. Alice stood up next to Sabrina, then suddenly got really excited.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "I forgot to tell you guys that there is going to be a thunderstorm tonight!" I nodded slowly, slightly confused why she was telling us this. I turned my gaze towards Sabrina hoping for some answer. When my eyes settled on her, I realized she was very pale and she looked scared for some reason. She noticed me staring, and the fear on her face quickly switched to an angry scowl. I raised my eyebrows questioningly, but Sabrina just shook her head, and turned back to Alice.

"So why did you tell us this?" She asked angrily, crossing her hands over her chest. Alice looked a little shocked at Sabrina's sudden anger but shook it off easily.

"Because I love thunderstorms!" Alice stated, twirling around in a small circle. "They're so beautiful." She sighed in wonder, and her eyes started to glaze over as she retreated into her own world.

"Alice?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. When that didn't work I snapped my fingers right in her face instead. Still didn't work. Sabrina just rolled her eyes at my poor attempts to get Alice's attention.

"I'd like to see you try," I retorted. Sabrina smirked, and tried to stifle a giggle.

"Okay, Puck. How 'bout this?" Sabrina started. "If I manage to get Alice's attention you give me ten bucks. If I don't-"

"You get to be my slave for the day," I happily interrupted. Sabrina grimaced but nodded.

"Okay," She said. "I don't think that's a fair trade, though. So instead of ten dollars you give me twenty if I win."

I sighed in frustration as I nodded. What? I just wanted to watch her lose. "Okay you may began to try... NOW!" I yelled, and waved my hand in the air at the 'now'.

Sabrina smirked, and slowly walked over to the day dreaming Alice. Sabrina tapped her chin for a while, then got a mischievous look on her beautiful face. Wait, pretend I didn't say that. Sabrina dipped her head next to Alice's ear.

"YO, ALICE!" Sabrina screamed, as loud as possible, right in Alice's ear. Alice's eyes immediately focused, and she jumped about twenty feet in the air, screaming all the way. When she came back down she looked extremely freaked out.

"What the crap was that for, Sabrina?" Alice yelled angrily, glaring daggers at Sabrina.

"Oh nothing much," Sabrina replied simply. "Pay up, Puck." She held out her hand, and I sighed as I slapped a twenty dollar bill into it.

"Anyone care to explain?" Alice asked lightly. Sabrina explained the bet to her, and when she was done Alice burst out laughing. I just stand there with my mouth in a wide 'o' while Alice laughed her heart out.

"Hey, Alice? Can I ask you a question?" Sabrina wondered. When Alice finally stopped laughing, she carefully stood up, and nodded towards Sabrina. "Okay," Sabrina continued. "I was wondering why you're acting more like... um... more like... er... I don't know..."

"Us?" I finished Sabrina's question, Sabrina nodded her head in agreement.

"Omigosh! I know!" Alice began her rant. "It's horrible! When I first got here I was all sweet and polite, but now, I mean I'm still sweet and sort of polite, but not as much, and it's horrible! You guys like rubbed off on me! And ugh!" Alice stomped her foot at the end in frustration.

"Gee, thanks, Alice. That makes us feel great," I said. She sent an apologetic smile towards me, but then turned her head back to Sabrina. Alice tilted her head like a confused dog, then raised an eyebrow towards Sabrina. Sabrina jerked her head towards me, then nodded in unison with Alice.

"Hey, Puck?" Alice began. "Could you leave us alone please?" I was about to say no way, but what came out was totally different.

"Sure. You guys take all the time you need." I couldn't help it saying that, it was like someone had taken over my mind and made me say it. Alice, of course. I glared at her as best as possible, but I'm guessing that it wasn't that good because all she did was smile angelically at me. "Fine," I grumbled as I shuffled into the kitchen.

**Alice's POV**

I smiled in triumph. Ha ha ha! I win! Puck loses! Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm an evil genius! Mwahahaha! Sorry, that was off topic.

I whirled around to face Sabrina, then braced myself for her question.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" Sabrina whispered. I nodded then she continued. "You know when the night when you and Puck saved me, and then you collapsed when we got home?" I stayed silent, but nodded my head anyways. "Well, after you collapsed you started screaming. Only, it wasn't a normal scream. It, like, made me feel pain when you screamed too. How come? And why were you screaming?"

I winced as memories flooded into my brain. I tried to push them back but it was no use, they just became more and more life like. I took a deep breath as I tried to clear my mind. I knew this was coming sooner or later, and I was prepared for this, but I still don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet.

"The scream, is called the Call of the Pained. When my kind screams like that it means they're hurting. Not literally, but mentally. The scream, though, is only triggered by a mental thing that is almost tearing the fairy apart." I paused, and lifted my head to look at Sabrina.

"What happened to you?" She breathed.

"I- I- I can't tell you." I swerved my head away to hide the tears that began to prick my eyes. Sabrina nodded understandingly.

"I understand completely," She said. She stood up, gave me a small smile, then walked away to find Puck.

**~~LATER AT NIGHT~~**

**Sabrina's POV**

_BOOM!_

A streak of lightening race to the ground, and was soon followed by a deafening clap of thunder. I jumped about twenty feet in the air, and held back the urge to scream like a scared little girl. My eyes flickered around the room wildly, searching for some way to get away from the thunderstorm.

_BOOM!_

Another bolt of lightening crashed down to the earth, and I ran, as quickly as, possible to Alice in fear. I tilted my head down to find Alice still fast asleep.

"Alice?" I asked hesitatingly. No answer. "Alice?" Still no answer. I shook her shoulder a tiny bit, but nothing happened. My breath left my lungs in a puff, as I gave up waking Alice up. I know, I tried so hard, right?

I thought of going back to bed, when a giant flash of lightening whizzed to the ground. I jumped away from the window, and raced back to the sleeping Alice. I tried to wake her up again, but sadly nothing happened. I fell down to the floor in a slump of fear, and quivered when another crash of thunder erupted through the house.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the door open just a crack. Hmm... maybe... just maybe. I heaved myself off of the ground, and lumbered over to the door. When I reached it, I creaked it open completely, then slid into the hallway.

I paused when I came to Puck's door, but took a deep breath, and proceeded. As I wandered through Puck's room, I realized that the sky was dark and threatening in here too. Oh joy. After a few more minutes of wandering, I came across the trampoline where I was sure Puck would be sleeping. I climbed onto it, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Puck curled into a tiny ball, sleeping soundly.

I trampled over to him, and nearly fell on top of him when I was there. I nudged him gently with my foot to try to wake him. He stirred a tiny bit, so I kicked him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Puck yelped, gripping his side. He looked up to find me gazing down at him. "What was that for, Sabrina?" He asked.

"I needed to wake you up." I shrugged my shoulders, and plopped myself down.

"You couldn't have used a less painful way to do it?" Puck asked, sucking in a breath when I nudged his ribs with the heel of my foot.

"Nope," I said simply.

"Okay, why are you here?" He wondered, his face turning serious.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied simply. Understanding crossed his face as I stared at the trampoline ground.

"Why didn't you go to Alice?" He asked softly, rubbing small circles in my back.

"She wouldn't wake up." Tears started to prick my eyes, but I held them back strongly.

"It's okay to cry," Puck stated, but I just shook my head. "Please cry. You need to cry." I shook my head again, but the tears had already started flowing. Puck wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me carefully into his lap. I curled up into his chest, and tightly gripped his shirt like if I didn't I would shatter into pieces.

I cried for what seemed like hours on end, and the whole time Puck stayed silent, and just held me close because he knew I needed it. When the tears stopped coming, I sniffled, and slowly pulled away from Puck. I looked up at him, trying to ignore that fact that I had just completely soaked his shirt.

"Go to sleep," Puck whispered in my ear. I shivered as I shook my head. "You're tired, go to sleep. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." I shook my head again, but my cover was broken by a huge yawn that escaped my lips.

"Fine," I said reluctantly, glaring at him. I curled up into his chest, and right when I did my eyes fluttered shut, and I was absorbed in darkness.

Puck's POV

I looked down softly at Sabrina as her eyes slipped shut, and her breathing slowed to a calm, even pace, telling me she was asleep. I brushed her silky, golden hair out of her face, and softly pecked her on the forehead, before I settled down in the trampoline.

I slowly laid down; Sabrina coming with me. I sighed as I shut my eyes so I could at least try to fall asleep and block out the distant thunder at the same time. I stroked Sabrina's back in small circles to (even though she was sleeping) keep her relaxed. I smiled softly when she let out a sigh of happiness, and huddled closer to me. _Man, I love this girl_, I thought right before I was swallowed by darkness.


	12. Silence

**'Sup my peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School. I blame school and my evil teachers.**

**Puck: Well that and you were to lazy to update this story.**

**Me: What? No!**

**Puck: Then how come you had time to publish and update a new story?**

**Me: Um... er... I... Moving on**

**Puck: Ugh. Just start the flipping story.**

**Me: What if I don't feel like it? Huh?**

**Puck: I don't what to be flipping here! So the faster you update the faster I can get out of here!**

**Me: Fine. Jeez, pushy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything exact for Alice and Chopper, and Era, and Ginger. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV (I always seem to start with her don't I)**

_I pumped my legs harder making an attempt to escape whatever I was running from. My lungs strained as I sucked in puffs of breath and I silently prayed they wouldn't collapse inside of me. I could feel my energy waning down quickly, and just when I felt like I was about to pass out I tripped on a root, only to go flying. I landed hard on the ground with a thud, and stayed there for a minute to catch my breath._

_I slowly lifted my head, but stopped midway when extreme pain hit me. I sucked in a breath then got up, and gasped at what I saw. I was in a huge field filled with beautiful flowers of all colors. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, you name it there was a flower for every color. I started to wander through the meadow turning my head every which way to soak it all in._

_A cool breeze whipped my hair in front of me, and made the flowers dance throughout the field. I noticed out of the corner of my eye something strange about the flowers behind me. I shifted in my feet a little but just enough that I could see everything in front and behind me. Although, when I saw what was behind me I gasped in horror. All the color, of everything, was gone, replaced by huge storm clouds gathering across the sky. I, also, noticed that the flowers were gray and wilted; the grass the same._

_I slowly backed way from the sight and when my foot hit the ground the flowers and grass under it wilted and died. I just stared at the ground for a moment in pure wonder and horror before jetting off, that feeling that I was running from something over coming me again._

_Suddenly, a red door that I hadn't noticed before appeared in the middle of the meadow. I made a snap decision and turned in the direction of the door in hope of an escape. When I reached it I gripped the handle and yanked it open. I quickly stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind me. That was my first mistake.  
_

_I padded along the dark hall looking around for a way out, and I was just about to give up hope when I heard it._

_"Sabrina! Help me! Please!" It was Alice; I would recognize her voice anywhere._

_"Alice!" I shouted out into the nothingness. "Where are you?" I didn't wait for a reply before running in the direction I had heard her voice. When I reached the end of the hallway I saw a simple door and decided that must be where Alice is._

_I opened the door and went inside. That was my second mistake. I stepped in slowly and looked around the room carefully in case of danger. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind me meaning there was no way out. I was just beginning to freak out again when I heard Alice._

_"Sabrina! Please! Before they kill us!" Wait? Us? They? I ignored what she had said and ran towards her voice. I ran into a small, dark room to find what I had been looking for. Alice._

_"Alice!" I cried in relief. I started to walk towards her to help her._

_"No! Sabrina! Get away!" She cried, curling up into a tiny ball in the corner._

_"What do you mean?" I asked reaching a hand out to her. Suddenly, she was grabbed and pulled up around the neck by a boy about my age. He had shaggy jet black hair, olive toned skin, and piercing blue eyes. He pulled out a dagger and dug it into Alice's skinny neck. Funny thing was Alice didn't fight him at all; for some reason she was looking up at him with eyes full of love._

_I ignored that fact and and said, "Let her go!" All the dude did was smirked and thrust the dagger deeper into her throat. My eyes widened when I saw a trickle of blood make it's way down her neckline and onto her dress. "Stop it!" I yelled, a single tear slipping out. I was about to leap on him when I heard another voice._

_"Sabrina!" I heard Puck yelled from behind me. I spun around quickly to find Moth holding a gun to a tied-up Puck's head. I took a step backwards, the stress of the situation overwhelming me. Moth's lips pulled into a huge smile when she saw how scared I was._

_You'll have to choice Sabrina, a voice called, echoing through the room eerily._

_"Who are you?" I yelled into the air. Moth crackled maniacally thinking I had finally gone crazy while the boy just rolled his eyes._

_I'm your choice, the voice replied back._

_"My choice? Choice to what?" I circled around hoping to find a hidden person somewhere. Anywhere._

_To who you'll save, the voice echoed. You can't save both of them. So you've to make a choice._

_"What?" I shouted. "No! I won't! I can't! I will save them both somehow."_

_You can't though; it's impossible. So you'll just have to chose. Puck or Alice? The one you love or your best friend? The one who pranked you endlessly everyday or the one who saved your life. It's your choice. But chose quickly; time's running out._

_"No! I-I-I can't! I can't chose between them! I just can't." I sank down to my knees, and placed my hands over my ears hoping to drown out the strange voice echoing through the room and the cries of my friends. I shook my head denying the fact that I had to chose between the ones that I loved the most. _

_"I can't. I can't," I mumbled over and over again._

_Time's up, the voice echoed._

_"What do you mean?" I shouted, removing my hands from my ears, and that was my last and final mistake. Because right then it all ended. I heard the bang of gun shot and the dangerous swishing of a knife sailing through the air. Suddenly, there was nothing but silence, and I realized that my friends had been silenced forever. And it was all my fault.  
_

_

* * *

_**Yay! Giant cliffy! Ha! Ha! You guys probably hate me now. Oh well. Dinosaurs? Please review!**

**Puck: Please don't review 'cause if you do then it inspires her to write and then I have to stay longer.**

**Me: Oh that reminds me!**

**_PLEASE READ EVEN THOUGH THIS ISN'T VERY IMPORTANT BUT IT SORT OF IS AT THE SAME TIME AND IT WOULD ALSO HURT MY FEELINGS IF YOU DIDN'T READ THIS SO YOU BETTER READ THIS_:**

**Okay, well, for some reason all you nutty fanfictioners love Puck and I's conversations.**

**Puck: What? They do? Wow, they really are crazy.**

**Me: That's why I love them!**

**Puck: Grr... That's why I hate them. They make me stay here longer. Do you people know what she does to me? She reads Maximum Ride to me_ every stinking night_! I can't take another story about six winged kids!**

**Me: Anyways, I was thinking about writing a whole fanfic dedicated to Puck and I's conversations. Yep. That, basically, means the whole thing is just me and Puck talking.**

**Puck: What? No! Please don't make me do this! Please! Take mercy on me!**

**Me: Okay you guys review and tell me what you think while I try to give Puck a bath.**

**Puck: What? NO! Oh the horrors! Please, please, please don't review! It inspires her!**

**Me: REVIEW!  
**


End file.
